Nido de papel (Primera versión) (Discontinuado)
by Indy DeLarge
Summary: [Discontinuado/Leer notas] Luego de un fatídico incidente Leona decide con tristeza escapar de casa y asentarse en Japón para vivir una vida de soledad. Pero esto conllevará a amistades encontradas, un nuevo torneo y un destino que jamás se hubiese imaginado.
1. Fuera del nido

**26/10/20**

**Hola! A los que estan esperando una actualizacion de esta historia lamento decirles que se ha discontinuado.**

**Subi una version mejorada a mi perfil, con algunos cambios y escenas nuevas (aunque la trama no se desvia mucho de la original).**

**Les recomiendo echarle un vistazo y leer la nota que escribi en el primer capitulo, en donde explico mis razones para reescribir el fic.****En fin, espero verlos alli :)**

* * *

**Capítulo**** 1**

**_Fuera del nido_**

* * *

El público se había transformado en un coro, lo que presenciaban era irreal y solo habría sido capaz de tomar lugar en las fantasías de unos cuantos fanáticos…aunque ya no más.

— Clark, por el amor de Dios dime que estoy alucinando.

— Lamento decirle Coronel que…yo también lo veo.

Los mercenarios estaban boquiabiertos.

Whip ajustó sus ojos hasta que su mente asimilo lo que veía. No pudo controlar su voz.

— ¡¿Leona?!

La presentadora tomó el micrófono y habló, su rostro invandido por una sonrisa eufórica.

— Y para completar el cuadro, sin el uniforme pero con la fuerza de mil tanques de batalla, la brutalidad de la sangre Orochi corriendo por sus venas, y con un nuevo equipo, damas y caballeros, ¡Leona!

La ex militar se posicionó al lado de sus nuevos compañeros de grupo. Chizuru sonrío para las cámaras, Yagami mantuvo su expresión de piedra.

Desde la arena principal la anunciadora levantó su voz con un entusiasmo unísono al éxtasis del público.

— Señoras y señores ¡Team Kagura!

* * *

**1 año atrás**

El día en que Leona había dicho adiós a su hogar fue un día soleado…un día perfecto se podría decir, aunque la joven lo hubiese definido como uno de los días más tristes de su vida. "Que irónico" pensó, hasta donde recordaba todos sus cumpleaños habían sido días lluviosos. Eran pequeñas cosas como esas las que le recordaban que el destino nunca estuvo a su favor.

Leona abrió la ventana de su búnker, salió con cuidado y camino con sigilo a través del campo de entrenamiento. Había armado nada más que una mochila con sus mas preciadas posesiones (dinero, su bandana regalada por Ralf, y fotos de Heidern y sus amigos) y llevaba puesta una gorra verde para esconder su cabellera azul. En cuanto a la ropa se había encargado de comprarla dos días atrás, una campera de cuero rosa y unos pantalones con mas agujeros que tela, sabía que cuando el Comandante mandara a varios agentes en su búsqueda lo último en lo que fijarían sus ojos sería una joven con la pinta que llevaba Leona en ese momento. "Lo mejor es esconderse a plena vista" solía decir el coronel.

Eran la una de la madrugada cuando se escurrió por entre los guardias de turno hacia una vida de soledad, no la llamaban "Soldado Silencioso" en vano. A las una y media ya estaba abordando su vuelo bajo una nueva identidad y sin nunca haberse quitado la gorra.

Estando en el avión dio un suspiro profundo y un sentimiento de incertidumbre le revolvió el estomago ¿Era este el mejor camino? La joven ahuyento las dudas, sabiendo que si las dejaba germinar terminaría bajando del avión. Miró a su alrededor y luego fijó su vista en el boleto. Desde ahora en adelante estaba sola, y tendría que manejarse con cautela si quería que las cosas siguieran así. Luego de lo que había hecho una semana atrás no había forma alguna de volver a casa con la frente en alto...

Su primer destino fue Canadá. Leona bajo del avión y se abrazo a si misma para amortiguar el frio, dio un respiro hondo y se dispuso al plan que había ideado antes de huir. Bastante simple, hacer las preguntas necesarias sin llamar la atención, pretender ser nativa del país y buscar un lugar poco ostentoso donde dormir. En el aeropuerto tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la parte mas pobre de la ciudad de Nova Scotia, preguntó por los moteles de la zona y se decidió por el que estaba mas cerca de caerse a pedazos. La joven dedujo que solo la escoria podía alojarse allí, y la escoria nunca se metía en los asuntos que no eran de su concierne. Supo que era un lugar en donde nadie la notaría, lo cual se había vuelto su ambición número uno. Pasar desapercibida. Pero esto conllevaba otras dificultades. Leona era consiente de que no podría mantener un empleo normal sin llamar la atención de Heidern, así que hizo lo que cualquiera en su situación hubiese hecho. En la primera semana en Nova Scotia comenzó a robar billeteras en las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad para sobrevivir, ya que cuando uno tiene hambre no hay lugar para la moralidad. Eso se repitió por los siguientes tres meses, un ciclo constante y monótono en el cual no había tiempo para deprimirse, y si la tristeza asomaba la cabeza Leona siempre podía ahuyentarla bebiendo. Era algo que había aprendido de Ralf.

Y así continúo su vida. Con el dinero que recolectaba por semana en los parques de diversiones y las calles turísticas rentaba habitaciones en hoteles de mala muerte. Cada diez días tomaba sus cosas y rotaba hacia otro hotel barato.

A través de esto se aseguró de cambiar su apariencia drásticamente aunque sea cada tres semanas y se mudaba a un estado diferente cada mes. La cantidad de colores por las que había pasado su cabello eran innumerables, pero era un esfuerzo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para perderle la pista a sus amigos.

El tiempo que permanecía en un país podía variar, pero jamás pasaba los cuatro meses. Cambiando de identidad cada vez que volaba hacia un nuevo territorio, se aseguró de falsificar suficientes pasaportes en el trayecto de un año con anterioridad al accidente que la hizo dejar su hogar. Algunos lo hubiesen llamado destino, pero ella creyó que debía de ser una bruja porque nunca tuvo una razón concreta para hacerlo, o mantenerlos escondidos.

Simplemente un presentimiento en su estómago le decía que eventualmente llegaría el momento en el cual toda su vida terminaría por derrumbarse, y cuando pasara lo mejor sería estar preparada. Definitivamente le salvo un tiempo.

"Siempre puedo conseguir unos nuevos" pensó, solo era cuestión de hallar unos criminales discretos en las calles bajas que frecuentaba que fuesen confiables. Después de años de interrogación podía darse cuenta cuales eran los "duros de quebrar".

Para cuando ya había pasado un año desde su escape Leona había estado desde Brasil hasta Rusia, pero el día de su cumpleaños decidió que su siguiente destino seria su estadía por al menos 5 meses. El constante esfuerzo de tratar de conseguir dinero al mismo tiempo de intentar mantener un perfil bajo estaba pasándole factura.

Noto que había perdido nueve kilos, y podía sentir sus costillas de una manera en la que no lo había hecho desde que era una niña pequeña. Aunque sea nadie parecía pisarle los talones, Heidern la había entrenado bien.

Decidió asentarse en Japón, ya no más hotelitos o buses baratos de ciudad a ciudad. Se teñiría una última vez y comenzaría una ordinaria vida doméstica. Leona jamás cuestionaría porque eligió Japón de todos los países posibles, pero la verdadera razón (la cual era ajena a la joven) era que ese país era lo más cerca que podía sentirse de casa. A pesar de que odiaba participar en KOF y las misiones de infiltrada, las grandes ciudades en donde se llevaban a cabo las peleas le traían añoranza de su vieja vida.

Y ahora que estaba allí por fin el constante correr estaba en pausa, ya no era Nadia, la chica seria que espiaba dueños adinerados y asaltaba sus casas en busca de ahorros en Rusia, o Sharia, la mujer silenciosa que revolvía tiendas de dos dólares de India en busca de una computadora defectuosa para adaptar y hackear cuentas árabes. Esta vez era Joanna, una turista en Japón sin una manera aparente de conseguir dinero… pero encontraría una.

Con los dólares que había ahorrado de los "trabajos" durante su estadía en Estados Unidos rentó un pequeño departamento en las calles bajas de Yokohama. Las paredes eran finas, la pintura se estaba descascarando, y goteaba cada vez que llovía…pero era de ella, aunque sea por un tiempo.

En su primer día allí decidió ir a la terraza, era una hermosa noche de verano. Podría estar sola con sus pensamientos por primera vez de que se había escapado de casa. Se había acabado el trajín constante de preocuparse sobre cómo iba a sobrevivir, y sobre como mantenerse escondida de sus amigos. Ya nada de esto estaba en sus prioridades, ahora solo quería…ser.

Y de repente de la misma forma en la que en verano sorprende una lluvia ajena, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos azules como un torrente. Fue entonces que los años de soledad reprimida, las barreras emocionales, los recuerdos de su infancia y su máscara de estabilidad se derrumbaron en un milisegundo, y sentada allí en una terraza desolada de Japón con la brisa de la medianoche acariciando su rostro se sentía al margen del resto del mundo. De repente saltar ya no parecía una idea descabellada, y Leona dudaba que el golpe final fuese doloroso. De todas formas ya conocía el dolor de una culpa irremediable y el de un buen puñetazo en el estómago.

La joven sollozó en silencio, como una plegaria. Era consciente de que podía gritar a todo pulmón si quisiera, ya no estaba en la base, ya no había nadie que pudiera oírla…pero los viejos hábitos no mueren fácilmente. Así que Leona lloró con la gracia de una dama y la expresión estoica de un sargento. Observó la luces brillantes de la ciudad e inconscientemente llevo una mano a su cabello, el largo le llegaba hasta los hombros y al verse al espejo esa mañana había notado las raíces azules asomando entre la tintura marrón. Sabía que ya era hora de teñirse nuevamente. Una cabellera azul era como la bengala de un náufrago para los sabuesos de Heidern que seguían su rastro a través del globo.

Leona enjugó su cara empapada y bajo las escaleras hacia el apartamento que había alquilado. Tomó un paquete de tintura y un par de tijeras y se dirigió al baño.

La ex militar se vio al espejo, reprimiendo nuevamente las lágrimas sabiendo que si dejaba caer una las demás no tardarían en llegar. Tomo un puñado de cabello y comenzó a cortar, uno por uno sintió caer los mechones de castaño falso mientras hacían cosquillas en sus pies desnudos. Cuando termino observó el resultado, su cabeza se sentía ligera y ya no había mechones que acariciaran su cuello. Pensó en cuanto extrañaba su flequillo pero ignoró los pensamientos nostálgicos y tomo la tintura que había comprado ese mañana apenas bajo del avión, esta vez no era castaña sino negra, ya que era la única que la tienda tenia disponible.

* * *

Chizuru despertó violentamente de su sueño empapada en sudor frio, su corazón a punto de reventar. Se paro con piernas temblorosas mientras sentía como si el suelo se desmoronara bajo sus pies. Con respiración agitada y el pánico sembrándose en ella se tiró frente a su espejo, necesitaba saber con urgencia cuanta verdad había en su premonición... si es que había alguna. En su mente los engranajes trabajaban con fervor, no podía ser verdad, había visto el futuro cientos de veces con la esperanza de que algo pudiese cambiar, con la esperanza de hallar una manera. Pero nunca la había, aunque...ahora algo parecía haberse volteado, los sueños de Chizuru jamás fallaban, eso solía decir su hermana. Esa noche la heredera del clan Kagura soño con algo completamente diferente a lo que usualmente veía, esta vez ya no había oscuridad sino que había una vasta…nada.

"¿Cómo puede ser?" dijo para si misma. En ese extraño sueño la sacerdotisa pudo ver que, por primera vez, el futuro no estaba echado. "Tal vez haya una chance" se dijo. Rezo con todo su corazón que su espejo le diera una respuesta, o aunque sea un hilo por donde comenzar. Sus ojos calcularon con shock la imagen de la chica que lentamente se formo en el cristal. Luego de unos silenciosos minutos (u horas tal vez) se levantó del suelo y respiro bien hondo. No se había sentido tan viva desde los días en los que Maki estaba con ella, por primera vez tenia algo que la motivara a seguir allí.

Tomó su celular, busco entre sus contactos y vio la foto de Iori iluminarse junto a su nombre…pero se decidió por no llamarlo.

— Aún no —dijo para si.

Comenzó a moverse con emoción a través de la casa, había mucho de lo que debía encargarse...mucho que planear.


	2. Encuentro sin ganadores

**26/10/20**

**Hola! A los que estan esperando una actualizacion de esta historia lamento decirles que se ha discontinuado.**

**Subi una version mejorada a mi perfil, con algunos cambios y escenas nuevas (aunque la trama no se desvia mucho de la original).**

**Les recomiendo echarle un vistazo y leer la nota que escribi en el primer capitulo, en donde explico mis razones para reescribir el fic.**

**En fin, espero verlos alli :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**_Encuentro sin ganadores_**

* * *

Iori salió con paso molesto del club de jazz con la intención de evitar a las fans pasadas de copas que solían tironear de su camisa luego de cada show.

Era una ocurrencia usual, estar rodeado de posibles polvos exprés...ya fuesen hombres o mujeres, y desde que tenia memoria de ser un adulto su vida se resumía a el mismo trajín. Ir al club, agarrar el bajo, hacer lo suyo, oír los aplausos, dirigirse a la barra y, si estaba de humor, llevarse alguna chica ruidosa para pasar la noche con el propósito de no dormir solo con sus tormentosas pesadillas. Ese ciclo de vida aburrido solo se veía interrumpido por los torneos de KOF o las responsabilidades de su clan.

Pero esta noche no planeaba llevar a nadie a su cama, por lo que en lugar de quedarse en el club como sus compañeros de banda le rogaron, guardo su bajo en el estuche, se lo calzo al hombro y se escabullo por la puerta trasera con ayuda del bar tender.

Apenas se aventuro al exterior sintió como el aire frio acariciaba su rostro. Suspiro y se hizo paso a través de la neblina de las calles vacías de Yokohama.

Cada paso que daba se volvía más rápido, su impaciencia por llegar a casa lo quemaba por dentro.

Hoy era un día diferente a los demás. Su plan para esta especial fecha era el mismo que el de los años anteriores. Quedarse en su apartamento y tragar cada gota de alcohol que estuviese a su alcance hasta que por fin bebiese hasta la inconciencia y, con un poco de suerte, muriese en su sueño. Era el único día en el que podía revolcarse en sus comportamientos auto destructivos sin sentirse culpable...porque tenia una buena razón para ello. El aniversario de la muerte de su padre.

El viejo Yagami estuvo muy lejos de ser un padre amoroso. Estricto y frívolo, Iori no guardaba recuerdo alguno en su cabeza de alguna muestra de afecto, pero si recordaba los regaños a gritos y los castigos con varas de bambú. El pensamiento le hizo retraer los músculos como si fuera un niño otra vez. Pero a pesar de los años sin amor, Yagami no podía evitar el sentimiento de vacío que le generaban estos aniversarios. Era esa la razón por la cual bebía como si fuese un ritual, necesitaba ahuyentar el duelo de la única forma en la que sabia lidiar con sus emociones.

Esa mañana se había despertado temprano para visitar su tumba, en donde ninguna palabra salía de su boca sino que se limitó a fumar pensando en el monstruo que había sido su padre. Luego de esto se había dirigió al club para hacer un show con cualquier banda de turno que necesitara un saxofonista o bajista. Tocar su instrumento era el único método sano que tenia para distraerse de sus pensamientos. Con esto ya hecho, el siguiente punto en su lista era regresar a casa por su cuenta, en donde se emborracharía hasta mas no poder.

Iori camino letárgico a través de las calles iluminadas y respiro hondo. Estaba decidido. Una vez que llegara a su apartamento se bajaría botellas de vodka hasta vomitar en el lava vajillas.

Se reacomodó el estuche al hombro, saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió con su dedo índice, pero antes de poder terminar de dar la primera calada un familiar tono lo sorprendió haciéndolo parar en seco.

— ¿Es así como rendirás tributo a tu padre? — resonó la voz distorsionada con tono burlón — Que patético.

Iori sintió como su respiración se aceleraba cada vez mas, su cara se distorsiono en enojo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Maldijo para sí. En su desesperación tomo el cigarrillo y apretó la colilla con fuerza en la palma de su mano. Sintió el olor familiar de la piel quemada y cerró los ojos con presión hasta que le dolieron los párpados.

No quería escucharlo, no hoy. La voz continuo su canto de burlas y Iori la reprimió con ira hasta que esta perdió el volumen desvaneciéndose con una risilla malévola.

Finalmente el heredero del clan Yagami abrió sus ojos y aparto el cigarrillo de su palma. Observo con indiferencia la marca negra que había dejado. No era un dolor nuevo, en sus arranques de ira, o soledad, (o ambas), Yagami solía indultarse con unas cuantas quemaduras, la auto lesión era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Volvió a darle una buena calada a su cigarrillo y soltó el humo hacia el cielo en un intento por recuperar la compostura.

Desde la profundidad de la noche le llegó una brisa que hizo que cada cabello en su cuerpo se erizase, no era un clima agradable para estar afuera a la una de la madrugada.

Yagami estuvo un tiempo sin moverse y cuando volvió en si se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando a pasos agigantados, y fue consciente de la desesperante necesidad que tenia de un buen trago de whisky.

Con paso nervioso se movió a través de las calles vacías. Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando sintió que las rodillas comenzaban a fallarle y, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba en cuclillas en la esquina sin las fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

Sorprendido, intentó levantarse con pesadez pero una tos violenta lo ataco sin avisar. Sentía como si su cabeza estuviese a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Respiró con profundidad para tratar de estabilizarse pero solo logro que su garganta picara cada vez más.

Escupió en el concreto y sacudió la cabeza para librarse del mareo que lo había invadido, pero sin efecto alguno. Su respiración se corto y dio una ultima carraspeaba mientras se tapaba la boca.

Cuando bajo su mano vio el liquido en el suelo y contemplo lo que debería haber esperado desde el momento en el que su padre le había dicho que el destino del clan Yagami descansaba sobre él.

Sintió el sabor metálico en su lengua y vio la sangre acumulada en su palma, luego dirigió la vista hacia la mancha roja que yacía en el concreto en donde estaba agachado. Su cara no discernía expresión alguna.

Poco a poco la voz comenzó a ganar volumen rascando las paredes de su cráneo. Iori oyó la familiar risa.

— Nos veremos pronto, Yagami.

* * *

Leona se había calzado el abrigo con pesadez y se dispuso a otra noche de trabajo.

Seis meses atrás jamás se hubiese imaginado que estaría viviendo lejos de su familia y trabajando para prostitutas japonesas. Pero, al parecer, el destino tuvo otros planes.

En sus primeros días en Japón hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer. Sus profesionales manos sigilosas la mantuvieron alimentada arrebatando dinero de turistas en las grandes calles de Yokohama, si bien no era plata suficiente como para comer dos veces al día, era algo. Y, de todas formas, la mayoría de los días su tristeza terminaba por hacerle perder el apetito.

El golpe de suerte vino en su segunda semana allí. Estaba volviendo de una noche de robo particularmente ineficiente cuando se encontró caminando absorta por la zona roja del distrito. Si bien era el punto de encuentro para los criminales y pervertidos, Leona debía admitir que los pasillos iluminados por luces de diferentes colores eran hermosos, a pesar de las ratas que solían verse corriendo por allí.

Fue en esa parte de la ciudad en donde conoció a la persona que la salvaría de sus noches hambrientas.

Mientras se movía por el callejón logro ver a dos figuras a lo lejos en la esquina. No estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para ver sus rostros pero supo reconocer que eran un hombre y una mujer.

De repente había visto como el sujeto tomaba a la chica del brazo propinándole una bofetada. Y eso había sido suficiente.

En su instinto Leona había corrido hacia el y con unos cuantos puñetazos y patadas el tipo cayo inconsciente.

La mujer había resultado ser una prostituta, y estuvo tan agradecida con la ex mercenaria que le había propuesto un trabajo como matona, protegiendo a las chicas que solían venderse en esas calles. Cuando Leona había oído el sueldo no se necesito nada mas para convencerla.

El dinero era suficiente como para comer al menos dos veces al día, así que acepto sin vueltas. No vio ningún problema en relacionarse con las prostitutas, quienes mantenían la discreción como virtud de oficio.

Con el pasar de los días la exmilitar se había acostumbrado a la labor nocturna, y el trabajo no era tan malo. La primera semana Leona se había encontrado golpeando aunque sea un tipo por noche. Por supuesto que al principio los sujetos solían reírse, ¿y como podrían no hacerlo? Una chica delgada con expresión dura no era algo particularmente intimidante...hasta que Leona ponía sus puños en acción.

Para la segunda semana ya ninguno de ellos se atrevía a cuestionarla cuando decía que dejen en paz a cualquier chica que estuviesen molestando. La noticia se había esparcido y todos los usuales clientes sabían que desafiar a la extraña chica de pelo negro significaba irse con unas cuantas costillas rotas. Leona no podía decir que se sentía culpable en absoluto, y las chicas le daban unos buenos yenes diarios que le evitaban irse a dormir con el estomago vacío.

Y hoy era un día de trabajo como cualquier otro, pero solo había dos chicas activas y parecía ser una noche lenta. Leona hablaba poco y nada con las prostitutas, y estas, para el alivio de la chica Heidern, le retribuían la indiferencia.

La ex mercenaria vio a sus protegidas, Sora y Akari, charlando animosamente...pero luego oyó silencio. Leona volteo a verlas, las chicas tenían expresión de miedo y miraban a un punto fijo del pasillo. Leona dirigió sus ojos hacia allí y vio cinco siluetas oscuras encandiladas por las luces del callejón.

Las siluetas se acercaron y Leona pudo ver con claridad. Entendió lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Rostros familiares, todos ellos.

—Akari, Sora, váyanse —dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Las chicas dudaron por unos segundos pero una vez que Leona les lanzo una mirada intimidante obedecieron la orden.

Las jóvenes se echaron a correr y Leona oyó sus pisadas alejarse cada vez mas hasta que solo hubo silencio.

Miro al sujeto mas alto parado en el medio de los cinco y quien parecía dirigir el grupo. Oyó su voz rasposa.

— Te metiste con los tipos equivocados perra —dijo él mientras se acercaba como un lobo. Los otros cuatro siguiendo su paso.

Leona lo reconoció, se había encargado de el dos veces en las misma semana. Era uno de esos tipos particularmente violentos durante el sexo según una de las chicas, lo cual había ameritado un buen puñetazo en la nariz como reprimenda por parte de Leona. Al parecer el bastardo guardo rencor por ese incidente.

La chica camino hasta estar cara a cara con el.

Leona podría haber jurado que sintió el tiempo detenerse. El aire era tan tenso que podía cortarse con una hoja de afeitar. La calle estaba en silencio a excepción de su respiración acelerada.

— Adelante —dijo ella con su característica voz monótona.

El hombre sonrió y Leona vio como tiraba el brazo hacia atrás y volvía con un puñetazo que no encontró nada mas que aire. Ella salto hacia atrás esquivándolo, lista para enfrentar al resto de la manada.

Al unísono, los hombres corrieron a atacarla como caballos salvajes.

Por todo lo que Leona sabia la pelea había durado segundos, pero en realidad habían sido unos buenos seis minutos de cuerpos chocando entre ellos, con patadas a su estomago, puñetazos a su cara e insultos para acompañar el combo. Al comienzo de la pelea Leona se vio invadida por la confusión ¿Que estaba pasando? Cada vez que lograba conectar un golpe otros tres llegaban hacia ella de la nada.

Lo que la chica no comprendió es que si hubiese sido una pelea uno a uno las cosas habrían salido diferentes, pero Leona llevaba 8 meses sin entrenar y viviendo a base de una dieta mísera. No tendría que haberle sorprendido el hecho de que no hubiese podido ganar contra cinco brutos.

La pelea continuo hasta que un golpe final a su estomago fue suficiente para ponerla de rodillas, en un segundo el aire que le llenaba los pulmones se escapo de ella. Ahora que había dejado de moverse pudo sentir como sus músculos quemaban. Fue consiente de que no podía continuar y, sorprendentemente, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Estaba cansada, física y mentalmente. El constante mantra que su cerebro había repetido desde que escapo de la base había vuelto, y le revelaba lo que no quería enfrentar. Que la verdad era que...se lo merecía. Las noches de insomnio, la tristeza que le corroía los huesos, el temor y la culpa, eran lo justo. Tal vez estos tipos era su castigo por el crimen que había cometido y era muy cobarde de admitir. El haber lastimado a Heidern. Leona suspiro.

El jefe de la manada se acerco a ella, su respiración era profunda y había sangre cayendo de su nariz. Ella alzo la vista y oyó la voz grave.

— Debo decir, diste una buena pelea — admitió el hombre mientras le tironeaba la cabeza sosteniendo su cabello negro.

Leona vio como se posicionaba, listo para golpearla en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas.

— Hazlo — dijo ella con voz venenosa mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Me lo merezco"

Pero el golpe nunca llego, en lugar de eso una ola de calor le acaricio el rostro y oyó el sonido de fuego encendiéndose. Abrió sus ojos y vio como una figura comenzaba una pelea con los cinco sujetos. Ajusto la vista y diviso...¿llamas purpuras?

"No puede ser" pensó ella.

Se paró lista para correr de la escena pero cayo de rodillas. Sintió el dolor de un millón de agujas perforando su torso, las patadas y los puñetazos habían surtido su efecto.

Con respiración agitada ojeo a la figura desconocida, no había duda alguna. Era él. Reconocería ese cabello en cualquier lado.

Iori Yagami vio como los hombres se alejaban con terror, estaba casi seguro de que había logrado quemar unos tres rostros.

Ojeó hacia el costado y vio como la chica recuperaba la compostura, para su sorpresa no parecía alterada.

– Gracias – dijo Leona suavemente mientras se paraba tratando de disimular el dolor. Su cabeza gacha para esconder su identidad.

Debía marcharse de ahí lo antes posible, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que Yagami la reconociera. La humillación seria demasiado grande.

Oyó una risa desinteresada.

— Lo esperado de una mercenaria engreída…

De repente Leona sintió como toda la sangre que corría por su cuerpo se evaporaba dejándola blanca como un papel. Levanto la vista para enfrentarse con Iori. El pelirrojo la observo con expresión aburrida, casi decepcionada. En sus 25 años de vida lo ultimo que Yagami se hubiese imaginado es que se toparía con Leona Heidern, de todas las personas posibles, siendo vencida en una pelea por cinco hombres japoneses fuera de forma.

La estudio de arriba a abajo, ciertamente estaba desastrosa. Vio como trataba de refregarse la sangre que caía de su mentón, y como sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos y desgastados. "Debieron estar peleando por un buen rato" pensó.

— Iría a un hospital si fuera tu — dijo el pelirrojo pero Leona no lo escuchó.

La chica sintió como la vergüenza se revolvía en su interior, no porque la opinión de Iori Yagami significara algo para ella, sino porque luego de constantes encuentros en KOF en donde ambos se trataban con aires de superioridad el hecho de que el la hubiese salvado de una pelea se sentía como una bofetada a su orgullo.

Iori saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y extendió la mano para dárselo. Leona lo observo con frialdad.

— Límpiate la cara mujer — dijo con molestia.

La ex mercenaria sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, tomo el pañuelo y lo paso por su rostro ensangrentado.

Yagami la ojeó con el ceño fruncido. Era una extrañeza verla con el pelo negro, y estaba mucho mas flaca de lo que él recordaba ¿que podía estar haciendo en Japón? Iori dedujo que estaba llevando a cabo alguna de sus estúpidas misiones, y de todas formas no era su concierne.

Yagami vio como Leona le propinaba una mirada frívola que le indicaba que ya era su tiempo para irse. Sin mucho interés supuso que la militar estaba en buenas condiciones como para caminar, así que se encogió de hombros, prendió un cigarrillo, dio media vuelta y se encamino a su casa.

Leona lo observó alejarse.

— Yagami — el hombre se detuvo pero no miro hacia atrás, Leona pensó en alguna razón que justificara su presencia en Japón sin un torneo de KOF apunto de llevarse a cabo — Estoy trabajando de encubierta…

— No me importa que…

— Así que mantén este encuentro para ti mismo y no intervengas en mi misión — dijo tajante.

— Baja tu ego de las nubes mujer. Tengo mas cosas de las que preocuparme que un montón de gusanos jugando a soldaditos.

Leona jamás hubiese imaginado en su corta vida que la indiferencia y condescendencia de Yagami serian capaces de aliviarla.

Pero a pesar de que Iori no tenia intención de mantener una conversación la ex militar sintió curiosidad, así que hizo la pregunta en lugar de dejarla carcomerle el cerebro. Mientras el hombre se alejaba hablo con voz apática y aún quebrada debido a los golpes.

— ¿Cómo me reconociste?

Esta vez Iori no paró de caminar. Respondió con voz sobria.

— Reconocería tu inútil técnica hasta desde un kilómetro de distancia.

Mientras el pelirrojo se alejaba repetía la imagen en su cabeza. Ver a esa niña hipócrita vencida por un par de callejeros había sido difícil de digerir. Se sentía confundido ¿Por qué parecía que no opuso resistencia?

* * *

Chizuru observo desde el balcón de un edifico contiguo como Iori y Leona tomaban caminos diferentes. Sintió como la brisa le revolvía el cabello y se decidió por sentarse.

— Maldita sea — dijo mientras se frotaba la frente con malestar — Que desastre de encuentro.

Si quería que las cosas resultaran a su favor tendría que ponerse manos a la obra, y lamentablemente, eso significaba perder su compás de moralidad. Saltó balcón por balcón como un gato agraciado y cuando estuvo en la calle buscó un teléfono público.

Cuando halló una cabina entro apresurada, se puso el tubo en el oído y marcó el numero que recordaba de la flota Heidern en donde, por lo que había visto en su espejo, Whip se estaba hospedando. Esperaba que no lo hubiesen actualizado.

— Base Central de la Flota Heidern ¿con quien hablo? — era una voz novata, de seguro un pobre diablo al cual habían relegado a atender el teléfono.

"Lo siento Leona" pensó.

Tomo su pañuelo y se lo puso sobre la boca. Adoptó una voz distorsionada para esconder su identidad. Hablo rápidamente.

— Japón, Yokohama, distrito Kannai.

Y colgó. Supo que Whip seria la única con el instinto para comprender, por alguna razón le recordaba a Maki...así que dio un suspiro y se relajó.

"Tal vez esto ponga las cosas en marcha".

* * *

**Bueno, aca esta el segundo capítulo. Esta es una historia que llevaba un buen rato rondandome en la cabeza.**

**Manu, en realidad nunca considere un Kyo x Leona, pero vere si en algun momento me llega la inspiracion, soy fan de los ships extraños :).**

**Kryzay, muchas gracias por la review. Tratare de actualizar la historia aunque sea cada dos semanas jajaja. Es una dificultad en la que tengo que trabajar.**

**Alx7nevsky, me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado, las historias con instropeccion emocional son mis favoritas y es algo que probablemente vaya a plasmar mucho. En cuanto al "incidente de Leona" si, se ira desentramando a medida que la historia avance :)**

**En fin gente, gracias por las reviews, es lo que me impulsa a seguir el fic. Igual ya tengo unos capitulos escritos que necesitan pulirse.**

**Los veo en la proxima actualizacion, bye!**


	3. La miseria necesita compañía

**26/10/20**

**Hola! A los que estan esperando una actualizacion de esta historia lamento decirles que se ha discontinuado.**

**Subi una version mejorada a mi perfil, con algunos cambios y escenas nuevas (aunque la trama no se desvia mucho de la original).**

**Les recomiendo echarle un vistazo y leer la nota que escribi en el primer capitulo, en donde explico mis razones para reescribir el fic.**

**En fin, espero verlos alli :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**_La miseria necesita compañía_**

* * *

"No es posible" había logrado susurrar Leona, "Te juro que es la verdad" le había contestado Akari por enésima vez.

La ex mercenaria confiaba casi con fe cristiana en su habilidad para cubrir sus huellas, sus innumerables misiones de infiltrada hablaban por si mismas, Leona jamás fallaba en mantenerse bajo el radar tal cual camaleón. No fue suerte el hecho de que casi nueve meses después de que había abandonado su hogar sus amigos aun no pudieran dar con ella, a pesar de que la rastreaban a través del globo como si fuese un mafioso de primera categoría.

Fue por esto que cuando Akari, la joven prostituta, había venido exaltada a golpear violentamente la puerta de su apartamento (en el medio de la noche de su día libre) y le había comentado que una chica caucásica de pelo marrón estaba preguntado por ella en los callejones, el golpe le llevo un tiempo de asimilar. Para cuando su mente logró conectar los puntos Leona había terminado de desplomarse en el sillón del pequeño living de su apartamento. Ajena al efecto de la historia que contaba, Akari continuaba vociferando con el ceño fruncido acerca de la situación.

— Era americana, tenia el pelo marrón y cara de pocas pulgas. Me mostró una foto y me pregunto si reconocía a esa mujer. ¡Y eras tu! ¡Tu eras la de la foto! Le dije que no pero me miro con cara rara y me dijo que si llegaba a verte que le avisara a la policía porque, escucha esto, "te extraña mucho" ¿¡pero que clase de prostituta seria tan tonta como para dar información a la policía!? No se si ustedes son amigas o que, pero debo decirte que esa perra esta loca. Además, no creyó absolutamente nada de lo que dije.

Leona había oído las palabras de Akari con ojos abiertos, pero su mente opto por divagar. Una mujer americana con cara de pocas pulgas y pelo marrón la estaba buscando. No necesito tiempo para deducir de quien se trataba. "Así que Whip esta en Japón" dijo para si mientras se rascaba la barbilla. ¿Era posible? ¿La habían rastreado tan rápido? Su mente corrió a mil por hora. No, Leona supo que Heidern jamás habría autorizado interrogar a prostitutas. Eso solo dejaba libre la chance de que la chica del látigo se hubiese desviado de la investigación, lo cual causo un poco de gracia en la cabeza de Leona, definitivamente era algo que Seirah haría. Si bien la morena solía ser desobediente a las ordenes del Comandante tenia la deducción de Sherlock. Eran incontables las investigaciones que se habían concretado gracias a la decisión de Whip de correrse del protocolo y hablar con civiles. Ese era uno de sus efectivos, aunque arriesgados, métodos.

"Si" concluyo Leona. Conocía a Whip, lo mas seguro es que estuviese investigando su desaparición por su cuenta.

La ex mercenaria puso su mente a barajar las posibilidades que existían de que su amiga diera con su ubicación. Aunque sea guardaba la tranquilidad de que la mayoría de las prostitutas le tenían el suficiente respeto como para no dar el brazo a torcer y entregarla en una bandeja a cualquiera que preguntase. Pero también sabia que no podía confiar.

Así que desde ese día Leona le había pedido a las chicas, sin muchas explicaciones, que le dieran unas noches libres con la intención de moverse con sigilo a través de las calles de Kannai esperanzada por localizar a Whip. Si tenia suerte podría seguirla hasta donde sea que se estuviese hospedando. Ahora que toda su nueva vida estaba en riesgo cualquier ventaja que tuviese sobre Seirah seria indispensable, y debía saber que zonas evitar.

Para suerte de Leona en apenas la segunda noche desde la visita de Akari logro dar con la castaña.

Luego de tensas horas deambulando por las terrazas y balcones de los edificios con sus binoculares colgados al cuello, vigilando principalmente las calles bajas de Kannai, la localizo caminando a través de la calle Bashamichi. Leona sintió como su corazón paraba de latir ante la imagen palpable de su amiga, ciertamente no había cambiado en nada, y el hecho de saber que con solo gritar su nombre desde la terraza en donde se encontraba y bajar corriendo podría darle un abrazo le trajo escalofríos.

Leona saltó con pies cuidadosos los balcones uno por uno, y cuando aterrizo en el concreto comenzó a seguir a Whip a través de los callejones. La castaña era buena para reconocer cuando alguien estaba siguiéndole el rastro, casi tan buena como la chica Heidern, al fin y al cabo era parte de su entrenamiento, pero el sigilo era (y siempre seria) el ring de Leona. Tanto que en la base se había vuelto un recurrente tópico de risas el como la peli azulada solía aparecerse detrás de ti como un gato silencioso y darte un buen susto. Al recordar esto la ex mercenaria sintió un vacío en el estomago, por lo que despejo su cabeza centrándose en la tarea en la que se encontraba.

Leona se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha del buzo que llevaba puesto y camino detrás de Whip con unos buenos metros de distancia. No era muy tarde en la noche así que aun había algunos transeúntes dando vueltas. La castaña caminaba con determinación, como si ya tuviese un destino en mente y durante todo el trayecto no se detuvo a hablar con civiles. Con el pasar de los minutos Leona noto como se alejaban cada vez mas de la zona baja del distrito.

Ambas caminaron hasta que la chica vio desde una esquina como Whip se paraba frente a un edificio y suspiraba casi con resignación.

Desde una considerable distancia Leona noto como la castaña hacia sonar un botón del tablero y luego hablaba a través de el. Estudio su expresión y sintió calidez en su pecho a ver ese familiar ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Whip hablo por unos segundos para luego callar, y Leona vio como finalmente entraba al edificio.

Una vez que estuvo dentro la ex mercenaria corrió hacia la entrada para memorizar la dirección. Tal vez era allí donde se hospedaba, ¿seria posible que el comandante y el teniente estuvieran allí también? Era poco probable, Seirah (al igual que ella) siempre prefería trabajar sola. Pero entonces ¿con quien estaba hablando hace unos segundos?

Todas estas preguntas que rondaban su cabeza se vieron derribadas cuando Leona hizo visión de la entrada del lugar.

"Esto no puede estar pasándome" pensó mientras reprimía los gritos.

Su trabajo en la base no se limitaba solo a las misiones de campo, o a las interrogaciones a criminales, o a las batallas en países recónditos. La parte "emocionante" de la vida de un mercenario de la que nadie nunca hablaba era el papeleo. Los cientos y cientos de hojas de reportes de las misiones concluidas, el relleno de perfiles de criminales apresados y los testimonios de las victimas. Toda aquella parte del trabajo que la mayoría detestaba pero que parecía relajar a Leona. Luego de cada torneo de KOF se hacia un sorteo para designar a alguien la tarea de llenar los archivos de los luchadores que habían participado ese año, o bien, actualizar la información de los que ya conocían. En una de esas ocasiones la responsabilidad había caído en la peli azulada, quien obedeció sin chistar. Fue en ese entonces que tuvo que actualizar los archivos adjuntos de los reportes con las fotos actuales de los domicilios de los participantes y entre esas fotos estaban las de la casa de Iori Yagami...el lugar frente al cual estaba parada en ese momento. Leona sintió como el universo le escupía en la cara.

"Piensa" se dijo.

Su mente comenzó a correr como un esclavo fugitivo. Razono que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que Seirah abandonara el lugar para interrogar a Yagami sobre lo que sea que podría haber revelado, si es que siquiera había revelado algo. Pero por mas de que su ansiedad imaginara los mas desastrosos desenlaces simplemente no podía ver al antisocial iracundo de Yagami cooperando con Whip. A pesar de eso, en la hipotética situación de que hablara sobre su encuentro necesitaría saber que dijo. Si quería escapar de Japón con un sabueso ejemplar olfateándole los talones tenia que llevar la ventaja.

Leona espero en la calle de enfrente mientras fingía hablar por celular, desde donde estaba logro divisar el balcón del tercer apartamento y a través de la ventana una silueta con pelo rojo.

Espero con el corazón golpeando como un martillo y apenas vio a su compañera salir por la puerta y caminar por la calle con ojos vacíos corrió hacia la entrada. Apretó el timbre del departamento numero tres mientras se mordía las uñas de la mano izquierda con nerviosismo. Espero y espero, diez segundos, quince, toco de vuelta el botón, esta vez cinco veces como si fuese un pedido de auxilio...pero nadie respondió.

Justo cuando Leona se encaminaba con el ceño fruncido al franco izquierdo del complejo lista para saltar balcón por balcón e invadir la casa de Iori en busca de respuestas oyó una tos. La ex mercenaria la ignoro pero la tos comenzó a volverse mas violenta y rasposa como el ladrido de un perro enfermo, pero así como había venido se detuvo y fue seguida por un sonido seco, el sonido de algo desplomándose. Leona agudizo sus sentidos y se encamino en la dirección de donde la tos había surgido, parecía venir del estacionamiento trasero.

Leona camino desconfiada hasta que logro divisar un modesto predio con autos y motocicletas, su mirada paseo por el lugar pero se vio perturbada por una imagen de terror. Cerca de un vehículo negro yacía un cuerpo boca abajo en un charco carmesí. Leona se paralizo al ver tanta sangre, y sintió como su estomago se revolvía listo para devolver el desayuno, pero logro reprimirlo.

Corrió hacia el cuerpo y lo levanto en brazos.

— ¡Yagami! — grito en un intento de despertar al hombre pálido.

Iori murmuró palabras ininteligibles y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Iori se encontró caminando sin rumbo por la costa, su cuerpo estaba frio…demasiado frio. Se abrazo a si mismo tratando de encontrar calor solo para darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y de que lenta pero constantemente un sentimiento de terror comenzaba a apilarse dentro de el haciéndolo temblar. Miro a su alrededor pero no había rastro de otro ser humano aparte de el, trato de correr pero sus piernas no se movieron, se sentía…pesado, toda su existencia se sentía pesada. Su corazón se acelero y sus pulmones comenzaron a fallarle. Levanto la vista al cielo y se encontró con una cortina negra como el carbón, y a lo lejos una luna eclipsada…el emblema de su clan. Alejo la mirada temiendo perder la vista y la dirigió al océano. Vio como las aguas azules se tornaban carmesí.

Sus tripas se revolvieron, el oxigeno se le escapaba, y su piel se tiño de purpura. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la sangre salió de su boca a torrentes mientras esa familiar voz resonaba en su cabeza.

— Esto es todo Yagami. Morirás aquí, solo. Que imagen mas cómica y nauseabunda de presenciar — la sangre comenzó a abultarse en su cabeza, podía sentir el dolor en cada musculo de su cuerpo — Después de una vida desperdiciada vuelves a mi, como siempre supiste que lo harías.

Alimentado por una ira frenética y en un ultimo intento de rebelión Iori dio una bocanada de aire y se sentó en la cama como un resorte. La luz del cuarto lo cegó, sus pulmones demandaban oxigeno y su garganta quemaba. Ojeo alrededor en estado de alerta pero no reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba. Miro hacia abajo y noto que estaba sin camisa y cubierto en sudor frio, su cabeza lista para explotar en cualquier momento. Comenzó a sospechar si solo seguía atrapado en un sueño febril o en una de sus tantas alucinaciones…pero para negar sus pensamientos la persona menos esperada abrió la puerta de la pequeña habitación.

Leona se paro en el marco de la puerta con sus ojos fríos inspeccionando al hombre sentado en su cama, pálido como una rata de laboratorio.

— No te levantes, aun estas débil — en un segundo la chica salió de la habitación y volvió con un vaso de agua y un puñado de pastillas coloridas de diferentes tamaños, y se las entrego al hombre.

Iori las alejo de un manotazo tirando las piedritas mágicas por toda la habitación y la miro con ojos vacíos. Leona nunca fue buena para leer expresiones o entender normas sociales en general, pero percibió algo en su rostro, podría ser "¿…vergüenza?".

En un rápido movimiento el joven se levanto y agarro su camisa y chaqueta, las cuales estaban meticulosamente dobladas en una silla cercana. Se apresuro hacia la puerta pero la militar lo agarro del brazo tirando de el. De repente Iori sintió el familiar forcejeo de sus peleas pasadas y recordó lo fuerte que era su agarre…pero ella no lo estaba forzando.

La situación lo irrito y sin mirar atrás se sacudió de ella saliendo hacia un pequeño living-cocina. Visualizo lo que parecía ser la puerta principal y se dirigió a ella cuando las piernas comenzaron a fallarle haciéndolo caer en cuatro patas. Nuevamente se sintió mareado y la presión en sus ojos se incremento hasta cegarlo parcialmente.

Leona se paro rígida observando toda la escena de brazos cruzados, y a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría, en el fondo mirar a tal escoria retorcerse como una babosa la entretenía. Hablo con calma.

— Siéntate, aun estas débil

Volvió a la habitación a recoger algunas pastillas mientras escuchaba al hombre forcejear con si mismo en un intento por pararse y finalmente sentarse en el sillón mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

Se acerco a el lista para responder a cualquier ataque pero parecía demasiado cansado para intentar otra vez. El heredero del clan Yagami tomo las píldoras sin mirarla y después de soplar las pelusas con disgusto las engullo de un bocado. De todas formas Leona no planeaba darle agua luego de su rabieta.

— ¿Que hago aquí? — escupió con desdén

— Te encontré inconsciente en el medio de la calle — Leona se alejo esperando que sus preguntas terminaran allí pero sabiendo que mas vendrían volando hacia ella.

— ¿Y me trajiste a este agujero en lugar de llevarme a un hospital? — Iori escaneo la habitación, vio las manchas de humedad y la pintura descascarada. Arrugo la nariz — Aunque sea podrías haberme dejado en mi casa, este lugar es un asco.

— No tenias ni un botiquín de primeros auxilios, me fue mas fácil traerte aquí en taxi — contestó ella cruzada de brazos.

Iori alzó una ceja, se paro y tomo su abrigo.

— Lo que sea que ustedes parásitos estén buscando manténganse alejados de mi — Se acerco amenazante, ella permaneció de piedra — …si tus amigos vuelven a aparecer por mi casa los quemare vivos.

Iori dio media vuelta y ojeo el reloj en la pared, marcaban las doce del mediodía. "Mierda, toda una noche inconsciente".

— Espera — dijo la voz detrás de el — ¿Que dijo Seirah con exactitud?

Iori metió las manos en sus bolsillos y levanto la barbilla.

— Heh. ¿Por que no se lo preguntas tu misma? — volteo para escanear su cara en busca de una reacción.

— Porque tuve que encargarme de ti — soltó Leona sin parpadear.

— Jamás pedí que me ayudaras mujer ¿Como me encontraste de todas formas? ¿Estabas espiándome?

— No puedo revelar data sobre mi misión — dijo Leona desviando sus ojos de él. Iori soltó una risa sin ganas.

— Misión eh — el pelirrojo saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendió.

— No fumes aquí — Iori la ignoro.

— Tu amiga esta en busca de alguien — contesto mientras soltaba el humo con una ceja alzada.

En ese punto la mercenaria supo que ya no tenia sentido seguir jugando al gato y el ratón, Yagami sabia que estaba escapando, o en menor medida que no quería encontrarse con sus amigos (por las razones que fuesen).

Leona mantuvo el contacto visual sin expresión alguna.

— ¿Que dijo?

— Es una pregunta inútil. No conseguirás una sorpresa — Iori soltó su chaqueta en el sofá y se sentó.

Leona lo observaba impasible, no solo le bastaba con contaminar su espacio, sino que presentaba una dinámica de tire y afloje para la que ella no tenia tiempo. Si necesitaba escapar del país debía hacerlo lo antes posible.

— Dime que fue lo que dijo.

— ¿En donde la conseguiste?

La confusión de Leona debió de haberse escabullido fuera de su mascara de indiferencia porque Yagami pregunto otra vez.

— No fuiste al hospital ¿En donde la conseguiste?

— Es mía — dijo ella sin expresión mientras se dirigía a la heladera. Iori se quedo sin palabras por unos segundos, luego palideció.

— ¿Tus gorilas saben mi tipo de sangre?

— No, tuve que tomar el riesgo — el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada para ver una gasa sujeta con cinta en el brazo de Leona. Su cara de distorsiono.

— ¡¿Cual es tu puto problema mujer?! ¡¿Que te hizo pensar que era una buena idea?!

— Nada — respondió ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá con un vaso de agua — pero no iba a llevarte a un hospital. Demasiadas cámaras.

— Hiciste una transfusión a ciegas, podrías haberme matado — Iori tiro su cigarrillo en la alfombra y lo piso con desdén — Veo que no trajiste tus "valores" contigo.

— Estas vivo — escupió Leona perforándolo con la mirada para luego tomar un sorbo.

Una neblina de pesadez cayo en el cuarto, la militar sabia que Yagami no era de los sujetos de dar el brazo a torcer. Pero una táctica de interrogación que el Coronel le había enseñado era que un intercambio de información es como aceite para los engranajes.

— No fue una decisión negligente. Hemos estudiado la sangre Orochi, la teoría siempre indico compatibilidad genética — dijo Leona aborreciendo el hecho de tener algo en común con Yagami.

— Me usaste de conejillo de indias.

— Habías perdido demasiada sangre. Gracias a que lo hice sigues aquí.

Iori observo la expresión vacía de la joven de pelo negro y decidió que había oído demasiado. En la distancia sonó el andar de unos pocos autos, estaba oscureciendo y Iori estaba abusando de su "visita". Tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta mientras Leona hablaba con indiferencia forzada.

— Solo dime que dijo — Iori le dio una mirada de reojo y suspiro mientras prendía otro cigarrillo.

— Están buscándote. Dijo algo sobre una misión fallida en Tokio y que perdieron contacto.

— ¿Y tu que dijiste?

— Que no tenia idea de donde estabas y que se fuera de mi puta casa.

Leona escucho con oídos atentos esperando a que continuara pero el pelirrojo permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Eso es todo? — pregunto con la mirada desorientada.

Iori asintió y retomo su paso dispuesto a irse. Ciertamente había sido un día horrible y lo ultimo que necesitaba era otro minuto en su presencia, si los Ikari seguían en la ciudad solo significarían problemas innecesarios para el, y no tenia la paciencia para lidiar con ello.

Yagami salió por la puerta de ese asqueroso departamento situado en la parte mas asquerosa de la ciudad con una de las peores fiebres que había tenido en toda su vida. No lo comprendió en ese entonces pero dado que siempre tuvo el don de la impulsividad en cuanto a las palabras (razón por la cual se había ganado la reputación de ser un idiota agresivo) no debió de haberse sorprendido cuando la frase se escapo de sus labios sin cuidado.

— Mantenerte alejada es lo mejor que puedes hacer, créeme.

* * *

Desde el día en que Leona desapareció Heidern había perdido la habilidad de dormir. Los primeros días desde que recobro la conciencia había intentado escabullirse de la enfermería de la base tantas veces fallidas debido a su estado que el coronel tomo la decisión de hacer guardia en su habitación.

Con cada hora que pasaba su mente iba a lugares cada vez mas oscuros, de visiones violentas y trágicas del paradero de su hija.

Mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono sentía con cada paso el dolor punzante de las heridas cicatrizadas que habían dejado secuelas.

Se puso el tubo al oído y marco el número de la ultima persona que podría hacer una diferencia en la búsqueda de Leona.

Heidern martilló sus dedos en la mesa de metal, el tono sonó dos veces y luego paro, se escucho una voz con emoción reprimida.

— Comandante...es una grata sorpresa recibir su llamada ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

— Hola Adelheid, necesito que vengas a la base. Envié un jet a tu locación, debería estar allí en minutos.

Del otro lado de la línea el joven guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que dijo con determinación.

— Estaré allí lo antes posible.

* * *

Adelheid entro con paso tímido en la oficina de Heidern. El hombre del parche lo invito a sentarse mientras guardaba unos reportes.

Adelheid lo siguió con ojos preocupados a través del cuarto.

— ¿Cómo ha estado comandante?

— Aún sanando —dijo el hombre de voz grave mientras se sentaba frente a Adelheid y añadia con cara de orgullo — He sangrado en campos de batalla y sobrevivido.

El joven asintió con vehemencia, y estando cara a cara con él Heidern no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo por el parecido casi idéntico que el joven tenía con Rugal, pero eso era algo que jamás dejaría de ver. Observo la expresión seria del chico y dijo algo para bajar la tensión.

— Se necesita mucho más para matarme.

El joven mostro una media sonrisa para luego volver a ponerse serio y carraspear. Heidern noto que las manos le temblaban un poco.

Sin más preámbulos el Comandante revelo la razón de su encuentro.

— El favor que voy a pedirte me avergüenza, como sabrás hace nueve meses que no conocemos el paradero de Leona — Adelheid se puso alerta y centro toda su atención en las palabras que salían de la boca de Heidern — Tenía la certeza de que si alguien era capaz de encontrarla esa persona sería yo.

Heidern inhalo con profundidad y soltó el aire por la nariz mientras se paraba de su silla y buscaba algo en los gabinetes.

— En mi búsqueda he tomado precauciones acerca de a quien revelo la situación en la que nos encontramos. Como sabrás la información que mi equipo maneja es peligrosa al caer en manos equivocadas, y la desaparición de Leona seria como luz para las polillas.

El Comandante encontró lo que buscaba y lo tiro sobre el escritorio, indicando al chico que lo tomara.

Este obedeció extendiendo su mano para agarrar la carpeta bordo repleta de papeles. Le echó un vistazo, la curiosidad golpeando en sus sienes, era el archivo de Leona.

— Me he contactado con varias organizaciones en diferentes países que nos deben favores por haber hecho sus trabajos sucios y pelear en guerras que ellos comenzaron. En mi ingenuidad pensé que podrían darme un rastro, pero Leona fue muy astuta cubriendo sus huellas. Así que mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Los ojos de Adelheid se movían con rapidez a través de las paginas, si la investigación estaba en lo correcto la evidencia señalaba que la chica había pasado por al menos tres países, pero se sospechaba que actualmente se hallaba en el sexto.

Heidern se sentó con lentitud y espero en silencio mientras el joven continuaba la lectura. Adelheid levanto la vista y vio al Comandante como no lo había visto jamás. Parecía...triste.

El hombre habló mientras cruzaba las manos sobre el escritorio.

— La razón primordial por la cual preciso tu ayuda es desesperación, es un sentimiento que no se puede comprender a menos que hayas perdido un hijo — Heidern se detuvo y observo al chico con potestad — Adelheid, necesito que encuentres a Leona.

El joven quedo sin habla mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de oír. El Comandante quería su ayuda, y no en un caso redundante, sino en la desaparición de su hija. Adelheid se sintió halagado, y por un segundo considero revelar que la busqueda de la ex mercenaria era una tarea que había comenzado por su cuenta desde el primer día en el que supo que Heidern estaba en terapia intensiva, y que no había rastros de Leona. De acuerdo con Ralf el Comandante nunca revelo que había pasado y tampoco expreso que su hija hubiese sido la responsable, pero todos sabían la verdad así como sabían que dos y dos hacen cuatro.

El joven reprimió la calidez en su pecho y hablo con orgullo.

— Agradezco que confié en mi comandante, prometo que…

— Espera — lo cortó el hombre del parche — Encontramos un hilo, un agente del servicio general de inteligencia que trabajaba de encubierto como cajero dice haber visto a una mujer joven similar a Leona comprando en una tienda de Japón. Hemos intentado rastrearla pero la pista muere allí. He pensado que con los contactos que tú y tu hermana mantienen podrías tener más chances de encontrar algo.

El joven asintió y pareció ver el fantasma de una sonrisa formándose en el rostro del Comandante. Heidern lo observo por un largo rato incomodándolo, hasta que finalmente habló.

— ¿No creíste que te mandaría a ciegas verdad? Si hasta ahora tu búsqueda no había hecho progreso es poco probable que tengas un pico de suerte.

El joven palideció, luego se puso rojo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se decidió por cerrarla. Respiro hondo, carraspeo y luego de unos segundos habló.

— No era mi intención ser intrusivo Comandante, pensé...

Heidern levanto su mano indicándole que parase.

— No hay de que disculparse, lo aprecio más de lo que crees.

El joven asintió mientras el alivio inundaba su cuerpo.

Con un saludo cortés Adelheid dejo la oficina llevándose el reporte. Mientras se encaminaba hacia el helicóptero que lo esperaba en el campo de entrenamiento para llevarlo al Sky Noah pensó en las cosas que hubiese dado cuando niño por tener un padre como Heidern.

* * *

**Bueno gente, aca el tercer capitulo.** **Voy a tratar de subir el cuarto lo antes posible porque las siguientes semanas tengo examenes, asi que las actualizaciones van a tardar mas **:(

**Manu, pareces tener bastantes ideas, te recomendaria que vuelvas a escribir.**

**Ikari Hime, gracias por la review! Me alegra que te guste leer mis fics, siempre tengo el miedo de escribir los personajes OOC asi que me calmaste un poco jajaj. En cuanto a tu intriga todo se ira develando de a poco** :)

**En fin, los veo en la proxima actualizacion, despues de esa tal vez haya unas semanas sin capitulo. Bye!**


	4. El sabueso y la serpiente

**26/10/20**

**Hola! A los que estan esperando una actualizacion de esta historia lamento decirles que se ha discontinuado.**

**Subi una version mejorada a mi perfil, con algunos cambios y escenas nuevas (aunque la trama no se desvia mucho de la original).**

**Les recomiendo echarle un vistazo y leer la nota que escribi en el primer capitulo, en donde explico mis razones para reescribir el fic.**

**En fin, espero verlos alli :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**_El sabueso y la serpiente_**

* * *

Desde el panel de control Chizuru observa con ojos abiertos el gran monitor de la computadora central que ocupa la mayoría de la pared, sus empleados caminan alrededor de ella con la rapidez de autos de carrera, el movimiento había incrementado en el laboratorio desde que la "jefa" se había aparecido de imprevisto pidiendo con determinación el reporte del mes lo antes posible. A pesar del ruido alrededor los ojos de Chizuru permanecieron en el mapamundi que se reflejaba en la pantalla.

Grandes manchones rojos estaban dispersos a través de diferentes países: Brasil, Francia, Japón, Angola. Los sectores carmesí se intensificaban como una mala premonición. Kagura entrecerró los ojos en pensamiento, luego de la aparición de Verse ondas de energía desconocidas que concordaban con las registradas en el pasado de torneo se habían propagado a través del globo.

Durante el primer mes habían alcanzado su pico más alto pero acabaron por desvanecerse en los siguientes. A pesar de eso, ahora se había registrado un descomunal incremento que hizo crecer una vena de ansiedad en Chizuru. Desde la noche en la que había despertado en sudor frio (luego de una visión que le mostro un camino diferente de eventos al previsto) y recibido una llamada del principal encargado de la investigación, el universo la había advertido de mantener su felicidad a raya.

"Las ondas están volviendo" había dicho su científica de confianza con un hilo de voz "Pero los cuerpos no aparecen".

A través de los nueve meses desde el ultimo torneo Kagura había financiado y seguido la investigación de cerca con cierta calma, pero con esa llamada sus sentidos se habían puesto alerta.

Mientras Chizuru se sentaba en trance una chica de bata blanca se acerco con cara de malas noticias.

— Señorita Kagura, tenemos el reporte de este mes, como pidió.

— Dime

La chica respiro profundo y hablo con derrota.

— Hubo un incremento del 200% en las ondas de energías registradas, alrededor de estos países — le alcanzo a Chizuru una hoja con nombres de diferentes países, algunos de los cuales la sacerdotisa jamás había escuchado nombrar. La chica continúo.

— Nos hemos contactado con Shinsekai Enterprises para solicitar permiso a más de sus satélites. Dijeron que están ello, debería tomar unos cuantos días más.

Chizuru asintió, su mente invadida por el miedo que tuvo desde el primer momento en el que el primer "resucitado" luego de Verse había sido identificado. La científica trago con pesadez y se mantuvo de pie frente a su jefa.

— ¿Algo mas? — pregunto Chizuru siendo consciente de como le temblaban las manos.

La chica comenzó a abrir la boca pero de repente se detuvo y se sentó junto a Chizuru en el panel.

— Hemos investigado las regiones europeas afectadas — dijo mientras tipeaba con apuro — encontramos esto en Ámsterdam.

Con unos cuantos movimientos en el teclado táctil que se extendía frente a ellas desplego una foto en el monitor. Volteo para ver a Chizuru pero esta no le devolvió la mirada, en lugar de eso su rostro trato disimular el horror que esa imagen había despertado en ella. La foto parecía haber sido sacada desde un auto estacionado y ocupaba la mayoría de la pantalla. En ella se veía a un joven de no más de 16 años caminando a través de una calle relativamente transitada a plena luz del día. Lo que genero terror en Chizuru fueron los ojos del muchacho, los cuales miraban directamente a la cámara. Su rostro dibujaba una expresión entretenida, una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja y un aura que reflejaban maldad más que inocencia.

— Nuestros hombres lo siguieron en un intento por atraparlo pero perdieron la pista entre el publico— dijo la mujer casi en tono de disculpa pero Chizuru estaba muy absorta como para prestarle atención.

— Chris — susurro casi involuntariamente.

Sin perder un segundo salto de su silla, agarro la carpeta que la chica había traído consigo y corrió fuera del laboratorio.

* * *

Iori se desplomó sobre el banco del parque, su cuerpo pesaba como el plomo y su cabeza estaba lista para explotar en cualquier segundo.

Busco entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta un cigarrillo pero no encontró ninguno así que se limito a suspirar con molestia y reclinarse en la banca mientras miraba hacia arriba con ojos cansados, el cielo era una cortina negra y los truenos gruñían a través de la ciudad como un león hambriento. El pelirrojo parecía ser la única alma alrededor.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe frio como una aguja en su mejilla, los abrió y vio una delgada lluvia cayendo sobre las calles.

Pensó que tenía que levantarse, caminar hasta casa y compensarse con una buena noche de sueño, pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para moverse. Quería quedarse para ver la tormenta y con algo de suerte desvanecerse con las gotas de lluvia, tener su merecido descanso luego de 25 años de miseria.

El joven estaba demasiado ensimismado en su angustia como para notar a la niñita vestida en harapos que se paraba junto a el.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — dijo la voz suave, Iori abrió repentinamente sus ojos en alerta solo para girarse y ver a una niña de pelo azul.

— Hm — se limito a decir. Justo cuando había encontrado un minuto de paz...detestaba a los niños, solo maquinas de hacer ruido.

La pequeña se sentó junto a el pero para su placer era bastante callada y quieta, casi como un robot. Poco a poco la lluvia fue ganando fuerza hasta que ambos se encontraron empapados pero por alguna razón sin intención de moverse.

Iori la ojeo con disimulo y noto como las gotas de agua caían de su cabello como lagrimas. La niña se mantuvo inmóvil como una gárgola, indiferente al frio y el viento que azotaban sus mejillas.

— Es muy tarde para que estés afuera — dijo Iori. Le habría dado su chaqueta pero estaba igual de mojada que sus ropas.

— Estaba cazando — contesto ella mientras procedía a sacar un racimo de pequeñas serpientes atadas con un cordón de zapato.

Iori las observo con indiferencia.

— Son pequeñas comparadas con las que siempre veo — dijo mirando a la niña a los ojos.

Ella le devolvió una expresión ilegible, permaneció en silencio unos segundos, miro a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que estaban solos y se arrodillo en el banco acercándose a el.

Puso sus manos alrededor de su oído derecho como para evitar que las palabras tomaran el camino equivocado y susurro.

— No mires, pero la mas grande esta viniendo.

El cuerpo de Iori entro en un estado de catatonia, dirigió sus ojos a la avenida principal frente al parque. Lo que vio allí le saco el aliento. Moviéndose como un parasito agonizante una gran serpiente roja se hacia paso a través de la avenida, siseando como una pava hirviendo...y del tamaño de un tren de carga.

Los postes de luz caían como arboles de papel mientras se retorcía a través de la calle inspeccionando sus alrededores, y la lluvia resbalaba sobre sus escamas carmesí.

Casi como si pudiese oler el miedo se giro en dirección a Iori y la niña, y en una exhibición de poder abrió su boca casi seis metros dejando ver sus filosos colmillos y su rosada garganta.

Yagami intento levantarse del banco, debía alejar a la niña del peligro pero no había uso en ello, sus piernas se rehusaban a moverse. Miro a la pequeña que aun estaba sentada, su rostro blanco como el papel. Trato de abrir la boca para gritarle que corriese, que encontrase refugio, pero esto también fue inútil.

Ella se giro para verlo, su expresión libre de emoción alguna.

— ¿Quieres mi ayuda? — pregunto con voz monótona.

Iori podía oír el arrastre de las escamas a través del asfalto y el siseo cada vez mas fuerte como una espada atravesándole el oído, trato de gritar nuevamente pero sus cuerdas vocales no se inmutaron.

— Dijeron que vendrían por nosotros. Vamos a morir.

Antes de que la pequeña pudiese terminar la oración el sonido de un auto acelerando penetro los oídos de Yagami. Lentamente la imagen de la niña comenzó a desvanecerse y la última cosa que logro ver fue la serpiente posicionándose sobre ellos, abriendo su gran boca lista para tragarlos de un bocado.

Yagami abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo de su habitación. Su pecho bajaba y subía, su corazón golpeaba violentamente las paredes de su torso y el pelirrojo dejo salir un suspiro frustrado. La séptima, tal vez la sexta, pero estaba el noventa por ciento seguro de que era la séptima. Siete veces había tenido la misma pesadilla, noche tras noche. Era idéntica cada vez, tanto que estaba dejando secuelas en la sanidad de Yagami.

"¿Que mierda fue eso?" pensaba cada vez que despertaba sobresaltado.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver serpientes, tanto en sueños como alucinaciones. Eran indispensables en cada una de sus pesadillas, como un constante recuerdo de que nunca se desharía de su torturador. ¿El parque? no estaba muy seguro acerca del parque, las pocas veces que soñaba con uno se encontraba jugando en una hamaca, siendo mecido por su padre. En esos sueños el viejo Yagami no era el hombre serio y estricto que lo había criado, sino un padre amoroso y sonriente...como los que veía en las películas.

Iori alejo los pensamientos de su cabeza. Podía reconocer cada simbolismo de sus sueños, cada recoveco de su retorcida mente, cada imagen tenia un origen que sabia rastrear. ¿Pero la niña pequeña? Era nueva, incluso el sueño de la serpiente engulléndolo era algo que había experimentado con anterioridad.

La parte más frustrante era que a pesar de que intentase recordar su rostro sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Si bien tan pronto como la veía en el sueño de la noche siguiente la nube en su cabeza se despejaba y la reconocía con claridad, cuando despertaba la nube volvía.

Lo que también llegaba era un sentimiento de culpa, la culpa de no haber sido capaz de ayudarla. Esta emoción generaba un encontrado rechazo dentro del pelirrojo, razón por la cual el sueño le carcomía el cerebro.

Se estiro para tomar un cigarrillo mientras se reacomodaba en la cama, con suerte esta vez no volvería a atormentarlo la misma visión.

Justo cuando estaba prendiendo su cigarrillo un violento sonido de golpes resonó en el departamento. Yagami no se movió, el golpear continuo pero esta vez con mas fuerza. Se oyó una voz femenina.

— ¡Iori! ¡Abre la puerta!

Yagami reconoció la voz que venia del living de su apartamento. "¿Chizuru?" esto no era bueno. Se calzo una camiseta y se dirigió hasta la puerta que hasta este punto estaba temblando de tantos azotes.

La abrio de un tirón, su cara con un profundo ceño fruncido.

— ¡Maldición mujer! ¡¿Que pasa?!

Chizuru se escurrió dentro del apartamento para shock del pelirrojo.

— ¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?

Ella no se inmuto o hizo sonido alguno, simplemente se limito a buscar frenéticamente algo en su bolso, su cara estaba roja y gotas de sudor caían de sus cabellos como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Estaba temblando tanto que Iori creyó que se desplomaría muerta en cualquier momento, lo cual lo alerto de la seriedad de la situación.

Permaneció de pie esperando una respuesta con un leve sentimiento de ansiedad apilándose en sus entrañas, pero su colega mantuvo los labios sellados.

Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, era una carpeta. Con manos temblorosas la abrió y saco una hoja, Iori tenso la mandíbula, con cada silencioso segundo que pasaba se hacia mas consciente de la familiar preocupación que una visita de Chizuru traía consigo.

Desde el día en el que apareció en el umbral de su puerta como un paquete no deseado argumentando ser parte del Clan Yata (un nombre que Iori había oído incontables veces de la boca de su padre) había reclamado varias cosas de Yagami.

Desde pedirle que deje de lado su rivalidad con Kyo por el bien de la raza humana, hasta reclutarlo para sellar a la entidad culpable de la maldición de su clan.

"Son tus responsabilidades" decía ella, y si. Iori cooperaba, al fin y al cabo su rol como heredero del clan Yagami había sido tan arraigado en su mente desde que era un niño que tantas lecciones y entrenamientos no podían echarse a perder.

Así que desde el día en que la conoció se había vuelto ley para él cumplir sus obligaciones en cuanto a su linaje respectaba.

Por esta razón es que estaba esperando que el temido nombre saliera de sus labios, un indicador de que jamás serian libres del tormento. Orochi.

Ella lo observo, sus ojos inexpresivos pero Iori logro leerlos, se estiro y tomo el papel.

Lo dio vuelta, era una foto.

Unos ojos burlones se clavaron en los suyos a través de la imagen y la sorpresa no estaba en ningún lado para ser encontrada.

— ¿En donde? — se limito a decir.

— Ámsterdam

— ¿Kyo lo sabe?

— Aún no

Iori se sentó mientras miraba la foto con atención. Recordaba ese rostro ¿como podría no hacerlo? Recordaba la manera en la que esa cara adolescente se había distorsionado hasta transformarse en el rostro de un hombre con pupilas de gato y cabello blanco, así como recordaba haberlo vencido y sellado con la ayuda de Kyo y Chizuru. Había sido sin duda el desafío mental y físico más difícil que habían sufrido como un equipo. Incluso aún más que la aparición de Ash. Las venas de Iori se hincharon ante el recuerdo de ese maldito nombre.

Volvió en si y vio como Chizuru caminaba de lado a lado en el living mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

Hablo tratando de esconder la ira en su voz, fallando.

— Esta burlándose, camina a plena luz del día, sonríe a la maldita cámara.

El primer mes luego de que Chizuru, Kyo y Yagami sellaron lo que quedaba de Orochi luego de la aparición de Verse, una preocupación había golpeado las paredes del cráneo de los tres. Había gente resucitando no solo en Japón donde el torneo había tomado lugar, sino a través de todo el globo.

Chizuru los había calmado convenciéndolos de que su investigación y la de Heidern habían revelado que nadie de importancia había vuelto, lo cual bajo las tensiones por un tiempo. Confiaban en Chizuru...pero esta vez se había equivocado. Ahora, casi nueve meses después del último KOF sus miedos se estaban materializando.

— ¿Que planeas hacer? — dijo Iori mientras se reclinaba en el sillón.

— Iremos a Ámsterdam, no podemos dejarlos deambular — ella suspiro y tomo asiento, Iori jamás la había visto tan alterada — No sabemos que podrían estar tramando.

El asintió y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente, el trajín estaba por comenzar otra vez. Debía admitir, esto era algo nuevo. ¿Una caza? ¿Viajar a Ámsterdam? Si bien no era algo que lo emocionara en lo absoluto podría encontrarse con Kyo, observarlo desde la distancia y al menos llenar el vacío con odio ¿Pero era odio? No importaba, de todas formas...no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Chizuru lo miro, su boca levemente abierta como si las palabras dudaran salir de sus labios. Finalmente dijo.

— Hay algo que necesitas saber

Iori levanto la cabeza, ella trago saliva.

— Te encontraste con Leona Heidern, en el distrito Kannai.

El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos desconfiado y levanto su barbilla.

— ¿Los Ikaris están involucrados?

— No. No saben que ella esta aquí.

"Por supuesto que no lo saben" pensó el.

La visita de la chica del látigo había sido transparente como el cristal a pesar de sus esfuerzos de esconder la verdad. La chica Heidern (por la razón que fuese) había escapado de casa.

Iori creyó saber porque, era la misma razón por la cual había construido tantas barreras a través de los años. Ser maldecido por tu linaje significaba que la enfermedad no solo te comería por dentro, sino que acabaría por derramarse destruyendo aquellos a tu alrededor. La gente como el y Leona estaban construidos para vivir por su cuenta, tal vez era esa la razón por la cual odiaba verla rodearse de gente, casi como si quisiese causar una tragedia.

Chizuru noto los ojos del pelirrojo irse a la deriva y el silencio lleno el cuarto.

Sin decir una palabra saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Iori.

Yagami se limito a observarla mientras se acomodaba cerca de el. Chizuru sostuvo el espejo del tamaño de un porta retrato con sus manos delicadas frente a ellos e hizo señas a su colega para que prestara atención al cristal.

El obedeció y vio cono lentamente una imagen se materializaba. Iori clavo sus ojos y diviso la silueta de una niña. Estaba en el medio de un claro, la luz de la luna brillando sobre su espalda la cual subía y bajaba frenéticamente. Parecía estar llorando sobre un nido de pájaros vacío y destrozado, y la lluvia azotaba sin piedad su pálido rostro.

Solloza por unos segundos hasta que se dirige a la parte izquierda del paisaje, allí se mueve una gruesa serpiente roja que sisea con cada paso que da la niña. Por primera vez Iori nota su cabello azul y se retuerce levemente en su asiento cuando reconoce a la chiquilla de sus pesadillas, pero Chizuru no parece notarlo. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abren al ver como en un segundo la niña toma a la serpiente y la destroza con fuerza inhumana. La tira al suelo y permanece inmóvil por unos segundos, la lluvia debilitándose cada vez mas.

Iori se giro para ver a Chizuru con ojos severos.

— Una serpiente roja — dijo mas para si mismo que para ella.

— Orochi — respondió Kagura inconsciente al significado que la serpiente tenia para el — Estoy segura de que la niña es Leona.

Esta vez Iori no se inmuto. ¿Leona? ¿Leona Heidern? No tenia sentido. La niña era la misma de sus sueños ¿O podría ser? Tal vez esos dos desafortunados encuentros con la chica Heidern habían permanecido dando vueltas en su subconsciente, encontrando un camino hacia una de sus pesadillas, era una explicación razonable. Pero habiendo dicho esto, no explicaba porque Chizuru estaba viéndola también, en su espejo de Yata ni más ni menos.

Iori frunció el ceño y se paro a buscar un cigarrillo esperando que Chizuru continuara.

— Ella viene con nosotros —dijo Kagura con voz determinada.

— No— soltó el.

Chizuru saco otro papel de su bolso. Esta vez era el mapa que había visto en la computadora central del laboratorio. Lo sostuvo frente al rostro de Yagami.

— Son las mismas ondas de energía detectadas en el ultimo torneo, están incrementando — Iori permaneció en silencio — ¿Sabes que significa eso? Significa que puede haber mucha mas gente peligrosa con la cual tendremos que lidiar.

Iori miro a través de la ventana de living, era una noche sin estrellas.

Si. Chris estaba vivo, el pequeño psicópata. Lo cual significaba que los otros dos también podían estarlo, debía admitir, era una situación delicada. ¿Pero la chica Heidern? ¿Para que? Este solía ser un trabajo para ellos tres, algo con lo que siempre lidiaban por su cuenta.

— No necesitamos su ayuda — dijo Iori mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del paquete de la alacena.

Chizuru exhalo tratando de reprimir su frustración y se sentó frente a el. Necesitaba convencerlo a toda costa, y si eso ameritaba a una larga y tediosa reflexión acerca de la responsabilidad y confianza se convertiría en un cura.

— Al igual que lo dije cientos de veces en el pasado, mis premoniciones no deben ser ignoradas — se inclino en su asiento y clavo sus ojos en él — esto es una emergencia Iori. Aun no se que es lo que va a pasar pero se que no bueno, puedo sentirlo.

Iori se sentó en el sillón con pesadez mientras se reclinaba, alejándose cada vez mas de la retorica de su colega.

— Si eso es cierto, deberíamos encargarnos de ello lo antes posible. Nosotros tres.

— Ella también de-

Iori la interrumpió y hablo a través de dientes.

— Y ella no debería tomar parte en todo esto.

Yagami se sorprendió levemente ante la cantidad de disgusto que había en su voz pero Chizuru no se movió un pelo. El tenso la mandíbula al verla quieta como una estatua, sin rastro de emoción en su rostro.

Kagura se cruzo de brazos y piernas y lo observo con la cara que solía poner cada vez que él y Kyo se encontraban al borde de una pelea, como una madre regañadora a punto de explotar.

Iori reconoció la familiar amonestación pero no le afecto en lo absoluto, sino que redoblo la apuesta.

— Además— dijo mientras daba una calda a su cigarrillo — vamos a terminar matándonos el uno al otro.

— Si controlas tu lengua venenosa no habrá razón para que terminen en una pelea, así que recomendaría que comiences a tener mas cuidado con tus palabras de aquí en adelante. Solo es cuestión de empatía.

— Que arriesgado de tu parte asumir que tengo empatía, especialmente con una hipócrita como ella.

Iori noto como la comisura de sus labios se levantaban y le hizo hervir la sangre. Chizuru suspiro con una sonrisa que escondía cansancio.

— Es una comedia oír como la aborreces más de lo normal. Siempre supuse que si había alguien que pudiese comprenderla serias tú.

— Te equivocas Chizuru, no trates de meterte en mi cabeza.

Un silencio incomodo se levanto entre ambos, ninguno dando el brazo a torcer. Finalmente la sacerdotisa dijo lo que terminaba de convencer al heredero del clan Yagami cada vez que se encaprichaba en no ayudar.

— Es tu responsabilidad Iori, no puedes mirar hacia el costado.

Yagami respiro con frustración, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió indicando a Chizuru que era tiempo de que se fuera. La mujer parpadeo con incredulidad pero no dijo una palabra.

Se acerco a la salida pero tan pronto puso ambos pies fuera del apartamento escucho la familiar voz grave.

— Tu habla con ella — y dicho esto la puerta se cerro tras de la sacerdotisa.

A pesar de esto Chizuru volteo y sonrió.

* * *

Adelheid camino a pasos agigantados a través de las calles de Kannai volviendo de una charla con el agente del servicio de inteligencia que estaba encubierto de cajero. Aparentemente la chica, que Adelheid estaba cien por ciento seguro era Leona, había salido de la tienda a paso apresurado y doblado a la derecha.

Un detalle que puso la mente del joven a maquinar a mil kilómetros por hora fue el hecho de que lo que había comprado, si la memoria del cajero no fallaba, era tinta negra para el cabello.

Leona era una mercenaria entrenada por Heidern, sabía los pasos esenciales para esconder su identidad. Sabía que no debía quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y que debía cambiar de apariencia cada cierto periodo, así que Adelheid era consciente de la clase de persona a la cual debía rastrear.

Se hizo paso a través de las calles iluminadas y el parloteo de la multitud, camino hasta que los pies le dolieron, inseguro sobre en donde empezar la búsqueda. Trato de ponerse en los zapatos de la joven, si el decidiese escapar de casa y mantenerse bajo el radar ¿A donde se dirigiría?

La mente de Adelheid hizo un clic y se aventuró aún más en la parte baja del distrito, el lugar en donde ni la escoria o las prostitutas se atrevían a explorar.

"Estoy seguro de que te encontrare allí" pensó mientras se apresuraba en busca de los callejones en donde los adictos y los dealers hacían su negocio. Ese era el lugar perfecto para mantenerse en las sombras, especialmente entre gente tan discreta e irreflexiva como los entusiastas de las anfetas.

Si bien la deducción de Adelheid no era irracional, no estaba en lo correcto. ¿Como podría imaginarse que a solo 10 metros de la tienda, en el complejo de departamentos de la esquina, una joven de pelo negro se acurrucaba en su cama en posición fetal luego de tomar una botella entera de vodka y maldecía el linaje que corría por sus venas? Deseando con toda su alma poder volver a casa y siendo consciente de que jamás podría hacerlo.

Adelheid camino hacia la parte sur del distrito, alejándose cada vez más de su presa, la cual era ajena al hecho de que un sabueso ejemplar le respiraba en la nuca.

* * *

**Acá esta el cuarto, tarde en actualizar porque tuve el mes lleno de parciales, pero ya tengo tiempo libre para escribir :)**

**En fin, muchas gracias por las reviews! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	5. El fallido adiós

**26/10/20**

**Hola! A los que estan esperando una actualizacion de esta historia lamento decirles que se ha discontinuado.**

**Subi una version mejorada a mi perfil, con algunos cambios y escenas nuevas (aunque la trama no se desvia mucho de la original).**

**Les recomiendo echarle un vistazo y leer la nota que escribi en el primer capitulo, en donde explico mis razones para reescribir el fic.**

**En fin, espero verlos alli :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**_El fallido adiós_**

* * *

Los días siguientes a la "visita" de Yagami la ex mercenaria se vio en desconcierto acerca de su lugar en el mundo. Whip estaba pisándole los talones, eso lo sabia bien, tanto como sabia que no podría volver a casa con dignidad, y suponiendo que lo hiciera, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Leona repitió la conversación en su cabeza en busca de pistas escondidas, o aunque sea información que le fuese satisfactoria, pero fue en vano.

Yagami le había dado poco con que trabajar, así que su mente paranoica se encargo de llenar los espacios en blanco. ¿Estaba Whip enojada? ¿Desinteresada? ¿Molesta? ¿Triste? No había forma de saberlo, a pesar de que cada noche que la ex mercenaria bebía una voz en su cabeza le imploraba que buscase a Seirah.

La tristeza volvió a corroerle el espíritu. La encrucijada en la que se encontraba le dejo un gusto amargo en la boca, una parte de si quería rendirse, buscar a Whip, abrazarla, llorar y pedir perdón, y la otra parte la empujaba en un rincón manteniéndola escondida de cualquier indicio de su vida pasada, alimentándola con el miedo a volver a perder el control. Era casi tragicómico, no podía volver a casa…pero tampoco soportaba vivir en soledad.

Leona camino con pesadez a través de los pasillos del edificio al igual que múltiples noches desde que había llegado a Japón, pero a diferencia de las anteriores esta vez no volvía de una noche de trabajo. Desde el día en que vio a Whip caminar por las calles de Kannai había abandonado su puesto como matona sin ningún aviso a las chicas, las cuales tampoco hicieron esfuerzo alguno para contactarla. En ese momento Leona fue consciente de lo verdaderamente sola que estaba.

De su mano colgaba una bolsa con unos cuantos fideos, una tintura roja para el cabello y varias chuchillas de afeitar, las cuales se habían transformado en su nuevo consuelo.

Entro en el apartamento con un chirrido de la puerta y dejo sus compras sobre el viejo sillón del living cocina, pero en lugar de hervir los fideos, comer e irse a dormir, una fuerza que trato de reprimir durante la mayoría de su vida la llevo a la terraza.

Leona subió los sucios escalones uno por uno con piernas de gelatina, con cuidado de no tropezar debido a la poca luz que daban los focos del edificio. A veces se preguntaba si tuviese que pelear con el Coronel en el estado físico en el que se encontraba cuantos regaños recibiría por su falta de entrenamiento.

Extrañaba las reprimendas de Ralf, extrañaba también las sonrisas posteriores que le recordaban que en realidad no estaba enojado sino que debía mostrar autoridad frente al resto de los cadetes.

Yokohama no se sentía en absoluto como su hogar, la joven se había aferrado a la ilusión de que la añoranza de misiones pasadas la sacaran de sus peores espirales depresivas, pero sin sus amigos a su lado Japón no era nada mas que otro país...en donde ella no era mas que una extraña.

La joven abrió la puerta de la terraza y se dejo bañar por la brisa fresca.

Camino a través del vasto techo, girando su cabeza para apreciar las luces blancas de los rascacielos en la distancia. Se sentó meticulosamente en el borde del edificio, con un leve vértigo golpeando su estomago.

Una vez que estuvo allí su mente repaso los desastres que habían sucedido desde que llego a Japón, recordó el colapso nervioso que había sufrido su primer día allí, recordó la vez que la policía casi la atrapa luego de robar a una mujer robusta en la avenida de compras, y sobre todo recordó la infame noche de la pelea en el callejón. Su mente divago.

Ciertamente el recuerdo la hacia rascarse la cabeza ¿Qué había pasado? Era verdad que estaba débil por su mísera dieta, y la falta de entrenamiento la había oxidado. Pero incluso en sus peores momentos Leona siempre fue buena en combate, a los ojos de Heidern y todos en la base era un prodigio.

No. Su derrota no había sido el resultado de la falta de proteínas o golpes a un saco de boxeo.

Un demonio persistente era el responsable de tan desastrosa noche y Leona lo conocía demasiado bien.

La razón era sencilla y oscura.

Leona no quiso pelear.

No opuso resistencia.

Recibió los golpes de pie y dejo que vinieran los demás.

En esa golpiza en el callejón se topo con un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde el torneo en el que el Coronel le había regalado su bandana...el torneo en el cual trato de suicidarse. Resignación, cuando ese grupo vino para cubrirla de moretones (y quien sabe que mas) sintió resignación.

Leona se sentó en el borde del edificio mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el aire. Observo el cielo con calma mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro. No había lagrimas, no había respiración agitada, no había ni siquiera una mueca.

Respiro hondo y suspiro.

No fue consciente de que con el pasar de los minutos su cuerpo se acercaba cada vez mas al borde de la azotea.

* * *

Iori volvió cansado a su departamento del bar, se recostó y prendió un cigarrillo. Se había dirigido a su casa por la Avenida Negishi, un camino mas largo que el usual. Desde el día en el que se había topado con Leona en el callejón de las prostitutas evito a toda costa pasar por allí cada vez que volvía del club. Siempre había una cierta extrañeza en sus encuentros, incluso en las peleas de KOF. Para Yagami hablar con la chica Heidern era como bailar en la jaula de un oso, nunca sabes que puede salir mal pero continuas de todas formas.

El pelirrojo entro a su apartamento y se dirigió a la heladera. Abrió la puerta y logro divisar meticulosamente apiladas varias bolsas de su propia sangre. La imagen fue suficiente para sacarle el apetito así que se limito a recostarse.

Iori estaba dándole una buena calada al cigarrillo cuando recibió un mensaje de texto.

Letárgico se extendió y ojeo la pantalla, Chizuru.

Esto debía de ser una emergencia.

**Ven a verme en la terraza de El Coral.**

**Kyo ya esta aquí.**

**Es urgente.**

Un mensaje conciso, Iori se levanto de la cama, se calzo su abrigo y salió a la calle.

* * *

Leona extendió su cabeza por el borde y observo la distancia que había entre ella y el piso de concreto. El vértigo que había sentido veces antes ya no estaba presente. Manteniendo la serenidad se saco los zapatos y se puso de pie sobre el escalon dando un respiro hondo. Su rostro con ojos inexpresivos y una boca fina.

La chica se sorprendió al encontrar que ya no estaba triste, sino que estaba vacía, libre de todo sentimiento y preocupación que pudiese atormentarla. Ya no lidiaría con el miedo a volver a casa, el miedo a perder el control, el miedo a lastimar a sus amigos.

Como un último deseo suplico que Heidern estuviese sano y salvo, y en ese momento se lamento no haber hablado con Whip para preguntar por él.

Nada de eso importaba ahora.

La oportunidad estaba al alcance de su mano, solo dos pasos…dos pequeños pasos y en segundos todo explotaría poniendo fin al tormento.

En el momento en que su cuerpo golpeara el concreto el miedo, la ira, la tristeza y el peligro que su existencia representaba cesaría de existir junto con ella.

Una ráfaga de viento soplo con fuerza revolviendo su cabello negro y Leona levanto la vista del suelo centrándose en el horizonte. Absorbió el paisaje, sacando un pantallazo mental de los rascacielos con la certeza de que serian lo ultimo que vería.

Las suelas de sus pies se enfriaron con el contacto del áspero concreto del escalón haciéndola suspirar.

Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos contra su voluntad, y Leona sonrió, sin nadie para contemplar el extraño e inusual evento.

Se preparo mentalmente para el golpe final pero antes de que levantase su pie derecho una voz grave resonó a través de los leves sonidos de los coches.

— Ten cuidado niña, no quieres caerte desde un quinto piso.

Se sobresalto girando su cabeza de un tirón. Como un reflejo natural se alejo del borde poniéndose en guardia, porque frente a ella se paraba la persona menos esperada y deseada que se le podía ocurrir.

— ¿Q-que haces aquí? – pregunto, su lengua tropezando.

El pelirrojo se paso una mano por el cabello con el ceño fruncido. Permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Que haces aquí? — esta vez Leona hablo con voz sobria sacándolo de sus casillas.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para hablar pero se detuvo. Cambio el peso de su cuerpo a su pie izquierdo y miro a su alrededor con desdén. No había signos de Kyo ni de Chizuru. Dirigió su mirada a Leona que se mantenía firme, como un tigre esperando a atacar. "Maldita sea Kagura" pensó.

— ¿Que haces tu – comenzó Iori mientras se tronaba los dedos y sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo — aquí?

Yagami ya sabia la respuesta, aunque aun así se rehusaba a aceptar la realidad de la misma. Supuso que Chizuru ya la había puesto al tanto de la situación.

Vital para encontrar a Chris o no, tener a la chica Heidern presente en las conversaciones de los Tres Tesoros Sagrados se sentía como tener a un intruso ojeando a través de la ventana de su hogar.

Iori metió una mano en el bolsillo mientras soltaba el humo y hablo de vuelta.

— ¿Donde están Kyo y Chizuru?

Leona frunció el ceño y ladeo su cabeza levemente. Iori llevo el cigarrillo a su boca pero paro a mitad de camino cuando vio la expresión de la militar. Escaneo a su alrededor, no había nada en la desolada terraza a excepción de unas zapatillas blancas que descansaban al costado de Leona. La observo de arriba abajo pero sus ojos se centraron en las marcas en sus brazos que Iori sabia reconocer mejor que nadie…y comprendió lo que había acabado de pasar hace unos segundos.

— No se de que estas hablando pero deberías irte ya si no quieres comenzar una pelea – dijo Leona impasiva pero antes de que terminara la oración un sonido agudo la sobresalto. El timbreo lleno el espacio entre ambos y Iori frunció el ceño frustrado.

Saco el celular de su chaqueta, vio la pantalla y atendió.

— Chizuru ¿Donde-

— Ponme en altavoz — Iori congelo su rostro por unos segundos hasta que Kagura hablo con tono demandante — ¡Ponme en altavoz!

El pelirrojo exhalo a través de su nariz como un toro enjaulado, apretó un botón y extendió la mano.

— ¿Leona? — dijo la voz calma, casi como la de una madre.

"¿Chizuru?" pensó Leona. El rostro de la joven se torno carmesí y las palabras salieron a través de dientes mientras clavaba sus ojos en Iori.

— Vete a la mierda Yagami — la mercenaria se sorprendió ante lo bien que se sentía maldecir en voz alta — Vete a la mierda.

— ¿Que carajos te pasa? — soltó el pelirrojo en confusión.

— ¡Te dije que no hablaras! ¿Porque-

La voz a través del teléfono hablo con rapidez para desmantelar la bomba.

— Iori no hablo Leona, solo cálmate…supe que estabas en Japón desde el primer día que llegaste.

La boca de la joven se abrió en contra de su voluntad paralizándose en una mueca de incredulidad. Finalmente hallo su voz mientras daba un paso hacia adelante acercándose al teléfono.

— ¿Que?

— Debemos hablar, tu y yo.

"No".

La joven se encamino con prisa hacia las escaleras accidentalmente chocando hombros con Iori, casi haciéndole perder balance.

"No, no, no, no, no"

Chizuru sabia donde estaba.

Probablemente Whip ya había sido alertada.

Debía correr, llenar su valija y tomar el primer avión a cualquier destino posible.

Debía escapar, debía apresurase, debía-

— Debemos hablar sobre Heidern — soltó la voz de la sacerdotisa con suavidad.

La mano de Leona permaneció sobre el picaporte, la puerta abierta pero la joven sin cruzar el umbral.

"¿Heidern?"

La chica de pelo negro volteo con ojos abiertos como platos, su respiración acelerada como un animal sediento.

Iori no entendía que mierda estaba pasando.

Leona corrió arrebatándole el teléfono mientras soltaba las palabras con dificultad.

— ¿Que paso con Heidern? — del otro lado de la línea no vino nada mas que silencio, Leona alzo su tono — ¡¿Que es lo que sabes?!

Durante un momento que se sintió como un siglo la voz hablo con la suavidad de un monje, como si fuese ajena a la desesperación de la chica.

— Veámonos mañana en el bar Meishu, hablaremos con tranquilidad.

— ¿Que? Espera-

Pero antes de que Leona pudiese acabar la oración el tono se descolgó y Yagami tomo el teléfono de su mano tiesa.

La chica permaneció inmóvil tal cual títere cuyas cuerdas fueron cortadas e intento procesar sin éxito lo que acababa de pasar. Volteo a ver a Yagami en busca de una explicación pero este ya había saltado al balcón del edificio contiguo dirigiéndose a la calle.

* * *

Chizuru observo la escena desde el gran espejo colgado en su habitación, cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro con una media sonrisa. Escudriño la expresión de Leona buscando alguna emoción en vano.

Su rostro era una piedra. Aun así Chizuru sabia que la militar volvería a su habitación e intentaría consagrar el sueño.

Había leído las mentes de personas suicidas con anterioridad, toda acción pierde significado, ya sea saltar de un quinto piso o elegir si comer arroz o fideos.

Agotada se levanto estirando sus músculos y lanzo un bostezo. Hacia tiempo que no usaba el espejo Yata para observar eventos ajenos a ella, siempre acababa sintiéndose una intrusa sin morales cuando se rendía a la tentación. Pero esta vez era necesario. Con la mente agotada debido a la energía que sus poderes drenan de ella se acostó a dormir pero justo cuando estaba cerca de conciliar el sueño oyó sonar su celular. Lo alcanzo y leyó el nombre en la pantalla.

Yagami.

Colgó su llamada y apago el teléfono, de todas formas Iori era lo suficientemente inteligente para armar cabos.

* * *

Leona volvió a su habitación aun en shock por lo que había acabado de pasar. Lentamente llego a la conclusión de que, de todas las personas posibles, fue Iori Yagami quien había frustrado su suicidio. La idea le revolvió el estomago.

Se recostó en la cama y trato de llorar pero nada salió, ni siquiera un gemido.

Su corazón rebotaba tanto que creyó sentirlo en sus sienes, buscando una forma de alertarla del desastre en el cual estaba sumergida.

Chizuru sabia, Chizuru Kagura. La misma mujer que trabajaba codo a codo con los Ikari a través de cada torneo en busca de amenazas.

Leona no era cercana a la sacerdotisa, pero sabia lo que el resto sabia, su palabra era de confiar.

"Es de nuestras aliadas mas importantes" oyó decir a Heidern el día que en se habían enterado que Ash Crimson había robado su poder.

Si sus palabras eran sinceras, si realmente supo de su llegada a Japón desde el primer día, significaba que no había revelado información a su equipo. Si Ralf hubiese oído que se encontraba en Yokohama seria capaz de poner la ciudad en cuarentena. Literalmente.

¿Pero que había de Whip? ¿Quien le había dado el hilo?

"Veámonos en el bar Meishu"

Tal vez hablar con Kagura podría darle respuestas.

Pero Whip no era su prioridad en ese momento.

"Debemos hablar de Heidern"

Debemos hablar de Heidern. Hablar de Heidern. Heidern…

Esas cuatro palabras bastaron para poner su poco auto control de cabeza y Leona se topo con el monstruo que se escondía bajo su cama desde el día en que escapo.

Aquella posibilidad.

La posibilidad de que su padre no hubiese soportado el incidente, que los cortes, los puñetazos…las mordidas hubiesen cumplido su cometido.

Trato de dormir sin éxito.

* * *

El rubio camino con sigilo a través del callejón mal iluminado, las miradas agresivas y desconfiadas que se clavaban en el no lo intimidaron, pero si se sintió asqueado por el olor a vomito y orina que flotaba en el ambiente.

Sus ropas casi destrozadas lo hacían sentir expuesto, pero eran necesarias para pasar desapercibido entre la parda de adictos que pululaban las calles bajas en las que se encontraba. ¿Calles bajas? Ese nombre le quedaba chico. Desde que se había aventurado en ese infierno tres personas distintas con ojos dementes habían tratado de comenzar una pelea con el. Un chico rubio caucásico no era un visitante de todos los días, por lo cual los yonquis levantaban el olfato impulsados por paranoia.

A pesar de esto Adelheid era astuto, no debía llamar la atención por lo cual cuando el caos asomaba la cabeza se limitaba a echar a correr. Dejar un rastro de adictos golpeados solo le traería mas problemas, y sus manos ya estaban llenas de frustración por los pocos resultados de la búsqueda de Leona.

Se había topado con diversa clase de personajes en su búsqueda, pero ningún rastro de ella. Y los adictos negaban haber visto a una chica caucásica por esos lares. Esta era la tercer noche que caminaba por el distrito comprando metas baratas que luego acababa por tirar en el retrete.

El joven busco a un dealer con la mirada pero una voz aterciopelada lo interrumpió.

— Oye cariño, a ti te daría un descuento — dijo una prostituta mientras rodeaba su bicep con sus delicadas manos.

Adelheid se alejo de ella con sutileza y hablo en japonés roto.

— No gracias.

La mujer ignoro sus palabras y llamo la atención de una de sus compañeras.

— ¡Hey Akari! — una joven de largo cabello negro volteo desde el otro lado de callejón — ¡Akari! ¡Ven!

El joven trato de hacerse paso hacia la calle pero la prostituta bloqueo su camino.

— No te apresures cariño, tal vez Akari te haga cambiar de opinión.

— Lo agradezco pero no estoy interes-

— ¿Que sucede Sora? — dijo la joven mientras se acercaba con paso firme. Adelheid observo su rostro y fijo la vista en sus labios. Tenia una clara herida hinchada que había tratado de cubrir con labial rojo, al igual que un moretón detrás de su sombra violeta.

— Míralo, ¿acaso no es una dulzura? — dijo la mujer mientras tomaba a Adelheid de la mandíbula.

— Ciertamente lo es — contesto la joven con una sonrisa seductora. Fingiendo. Jamás le atrajeron los caucásicos.

Lentamente un pánico se escabullo detrás de la expresión del rubio y Akari trato de reprimir una risa.

"Virgen, seguramente" pensó.

Antes de que la prostituta pudiese decir algo mas Adelheid se desvaneció con pasos apresurados mientras las chicas lo observaban alejarse entretenidas.

— Es difícil de corromper — dijo Sora mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolso — Debe ser la tercer noche que lo veo por aquí, solo compra metas y da un vistazo alrededor.

— Tal vez le avergüenza pedir el servicio — dijo Akari — ¿Lo viste sonrojarse? — las chicas rieron con ganas hasta que solo quedo el silencio. Ocasionalmente algunos adictos pasaban ofreciendo anfetas como forma de pago pero ninguna daba el brazo a torcer. Eran yenes o nada.

Sora hablo para matar el aburrimiento.

— Maldición, esos putos policías nos arruinaron el negocio.

— Ni me lo digas — contesto Akari seguido de un suspiro — ¿Sabes que fue lo que paso?

— Aparentemente alguien dio la pista de nuestro callejón, y apuesto que fueron los bastardos que golpearon a la matona.

—¿Tu crees? — dijo Akari con el ceño fruncido.

— Si. ¿Quien mas seria tan amargado como para delatarnos?

Akari asintió mientras se llevaba inconscientemente los dedos a su labio hinchado. Lo había ganado luego de escupirle a un sujeto que se rehusó a pagarle luego de su servicio. Sin darse cuenta hablo en voz alta.

— Extraño a Joanna.

Sora la observo de reojo. La chica de pelo negro rara vez cruzaba por su mente.

— Jamás me agrado ¿sabes? pero debo admitir que hizo un buen trabajo protegiéndonos.

Akari soltó una sonrisa triste y su compañera trato de levantarle el animo.

— Bueno ya, tu centra tu mente en esa cara bonita — canto refiriéndose a Adelheid — Te apuesto a que mañana aparecerá de vuelta.

Akari asintió absorta en su propia mente. Su pensamiento divago mientras se preguntaba que había sido de la vida de su guardaespaldas…esperaba que estuviese bien.


	6. Extorsión

**26/10/20**

**Hola! A los que estan esperando una actualizacion de esta historia lamento decirles que se ha discontinuado.**

**Subi una version mejorada a mi perfil, con algunos cambios y escenas nuevas (aunque la trama no se desvia mucho de la original).**

**Les recomiendo echarle un vistazo y leer la nota que escribi en el primer capitulo, en donde explico mis razones para reescribir el fic.**

**En fin, espero verlos alli :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**_Extorsión_**

* * *

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche el modesto bar Meishu abrió sus puertas y, luego de media hora esperando en la entrada con el frio abismal poniéndole la piel de gallina, una Leona impaciente entro a zancadas tomando asiento en la mesa mas recóndita del lugar.

Permaneció sentada mirándose las manos, ocasionalmente levantando la vista en busca de Chizuru, y luego de unos minutos pudo notar como el pequeño cuarto se abarrotaba de gente y humo de cigarrillo, sin mencionar el constante subir de la temperatura que había llegado a enrojecerle las mejillas.

La tranquilidad inicial se desvanecía cada vez más con cada trago de los comensales, los cuales hablaban animosamente entre ellos sobre trabajo, deportes y demás temas que a Leona no podrían interesarle menos.

La repentina explosión de vida en el pequeño bar la tenia en estado de alerta, ya que desde que había escapado evitaba los lugares con gran cantidad de personas, una precaución que Heidern siempre solía remarcar cuando se trata de desaparecer del radar. Mostrar su rostro en frente de tanta gente era patinar sobre hielo delgado.

A pesar de esto, como la mayoría de las veces, sus miedos demostraron ser una exageración pues nadie volteo a verla. Hasta donde los clientes sabían Leona era un fantasma en la esquina más oscura del bar, y ella lo prefería así.

La joven inhaló y exhaló mientras preparaba su mente paranoica para el encuentro con Chizuru sin comprender porque le sudaban las manos. No debería ser tan difícil.

A pesar de que Leona era principalmente una mercenaria había aprendido algo de diplomacia del Comandante, quien solía llevarla a reuniones con generales de sub divisiones para acostumbrarla al trajín de la cortesía militar. La joven suponía que esta reunión no tendría porque ser diferente.

La sacerdotisa entraría por la puerta, se sentaría a su lado, estrecharían manos, hablarían cortésmente y finalmente desmenuzarían el problema que impulso la reunión en primer lugar.

Ese era el momento que Leona temía.

Su estadía en Japón no era sorpresa para la heredera Yata, si hubiese querido entregarla en una bandeja a los Ikari ya lo hubiese hecho hace meses. Entonces ¿Qué era tan importante sobre Heidern para que Chizuru Kagura la citara cara a cara?

La visión hórrida del Comandante yaciendo en un ataúd abierto se materializo en su imaginación y Leona no pudo evitar que el aire se escapara de sus pulmones y su corazón latiera desesperado.

Para su suerte el sonido repentino de un vaso estrellándose contra el suelo seguido de los suspiros de sorpresa de los comensales y las quejas del bar tender le pusieron los pies sobre la tierra.

No era el momento ni el lugar para un ataque de pánico, pensó, especialmente a minutos de una reunión con Chizuru Kagura de todas las personas posibles, una mujer por la que Heidern tenía un gran respeto.

Trato de convencerse de que no había nada que temer, probablemente Chizuru sonreiría calmando su desesperación con voz suave:

_'Heidern esta sano y salvo Leona, no lo asesinaste como a un perro. Puedes continuar con tu miserable y solitaria vida en paz hasta el día en que decidas colgarte'_

Bien, tal vez no lo diría con esas palabras exactas, pero Leona esperaba que el mensaje fuese el mismo. Heidern esta sano y salvo, tus nueve meses de incertidumbre acaban aquí.

La joven dio un respiro profundo con el ceño fruncido, se rehusaba a perder su eje minutos antes de la reunión con Kagura, estando bajo el mando de Heidern o no aún era una maldita mercenaria y el control su virtud mas valiosa. En un intento por distraer su mente agitada la joven inspecciono el bar, el cual parecía sacado de un cuadro expresionista, todo era un desorden que parecía encajar en su lugar. El grupo de oficinistas que levantaban sus copas en un brindis, la joven pareja en la mesa de al lado que parecían estar discutiendo con ferocidad, el bar tender que oía con molestia el relato de un borracho al borde del desmayo y la puerta, que aún permanecía cerrada sin signos de Chizuru.

Finalmente se decidió por centrar sus ojos en los cuadros de las paredes, paseándolos por los rostros de diferentes artistas que sostenían guitarras. No reconoció a ninguno, lo cual no era sorpresa, no se solía escuchar música en la base.

La única excepción que vino a su mente fue la vez en que debió redactar el perfil psicológico de Athena Asamiya basándose en las letras de sus hits. Leona había escuchado los álbumes de pop acaramelado sin chistar llegando a pocas conclusiones, ya que lo único que percibió de la idol fue un corazón puro en busca de justicia, paz y bla bla bla. Aun así cuestionaba cuanto de eso era verdad y cuanto era marketing.

Por supuesto que ni Asamiya (ni nadie) sabían lo minuciosos que eran los mercenarios con sus reportes.

Todos en KOF creían que el trabajo de los Ikaris era trabajo bruto, peleas en campos de batalla y asesinatos a sueldo de rebeldes políticos, pero la ventaja de su condescendencia era que no tenían ni idea que los Ikaris sabían mas de su persona que ellos mismos. La data era increíble: familiares, tipo de sangre, alergias, historia de vida, personalidad, debilidades emocionales, incluso número de calzado. Casi todo lo que se podía imaginar sobre una persona existía en una carpeta en los cajones del cuartel de Heidern.

La joven conocía la infancia de la mayoría de sus rivales, desde las mas hórridas hasta las mas rosas, y si bien la empatía no era su mejor fuerte a veces la pena le daba un puñetazo al estómago mientras ojeaba los reportes con ojos curiosos, especialmente en las noches en las que no podía dormir.

Compadecía a varios de ellos pero tenía una vena sensible ante los que compartían la maldición de un linaje oscuro. Rock Howard, Adelheid Bernstein…¿Iori Yagami?

No. Él no merecía su pena.

El chirrido de la puerta a través de la leve música de rock le llamo la atención y casi como si el universo hubiese leído sus pensamientos una silueta se hizo paso a través del bar con mirada disgustada y las manos en los bolsillos.

Si bien Leona había acordado con cautela reunirse con Chizuru no esperaba particularmente la presencia de Yagami, aunque por cortesía del último favor que él había hecho por ella en el callejón decidió guardar silencio.

La joven devolvió el desdén mientras el pelirrojo procedía a tomar asiento en su mesa, estando segura de que si otro asiento en el bar hubiese estado vacío Iori no hubiese dudado en tomarlo, manteniéndose lo mas alejado de ella posible. Pero para mala suerte de ambos el local estaba colapsado como un nido de ratas.

El joven se sentó con sus piernas y torso apuntando a la barra en un intento desesperado por no hacer contacto visual con la persona estoica frente a el mientras la tensión entre ambos se esparcía cada vez mas. En el fondo el terror de mirar su rostro pálido y ver a la niña de sus sueños le impedía moverse.

Finalmente Iori dio un suspiro frustrado, odiándose a si mismo por lo que estaba por decir.

— Perdí mi collar en tu apartamento.

Leona sacó su vista de la puerta y la dirigió a Yagami pero este permaneció la suya en la barra. Los ojos vacíos de la joven bajaron a su cuello y notó que su característico accesorio con el emblema de su clan no estaba allí. Habló con voz fría.

— Lo buscare cuando tenga tiempo.

El pelirrojo le lanzo una mirada fría listo para escupir su usual sarcasmo pero el abrir de la puerta lo hizo voltear.

Con paso apresurado una mujer de suéter blanco se acercó a la mesa respirando agitadamente.

— Lamento la tardanza — comunicó la sacerdotisa con voz suave.

Leona observo a Chizuru con ojos atentos mientras tomaba asiento al lado del heredero del clan Yagami

— Apreciaría que tengamos esta charla en privado — dijo Leona con tono militar pero Kagura no se vio intimidada y hablo con firmeza.

— Me temo que eso no es posible. La razón por la cual estoy aquí concierne a ambos de ustedes — Chizuru volteo hacia Iori — ¿Puedes traerme una cerveza por favor?

Iori guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que se levanto dirigiéndose a la barra.

Leona frunció el ceño con leve sorpresa ante la reacción del pelirrojo. Dedujo que debía de haber un respeto mutuo entre ambos, al fin y al cabo, eran colegas en una responsabilidad de clanes por el bien común.

Iori volvió con una cerveza y la deposito frente a Chizuru.

La sacerdotisa dio un trago bebiendo mas de la mitad del vaso sin pestañear, lo dejo a un costado y miro a Leona con ojos atentos y una media sonrisa.

— Bien Leona, gracias por aceptar mi invitación — dijo Chizuru mientras llevaba la mano a su bolso rebuscando algo — ¿Cómo has estado?

La militar no mostro expresión alguna ante la pregunta o intención de responderla. Incluso si quisiera hacerlo ¿qué diría?

_'Ayer casi salto de un quinto piso' _no era una respuesta particularmente adecuada.

En el caso de que Iori no hubiese divulgado tan vergonzoso secreto optó por actuar como si la noche pasada no hubiese sucedido.

— Bien — respondió Leona con ojos serios mientras se decidía por ir al grano — supongo que ha hablando con…el Comandante.

Chizuru tomó noto mental de la pequeña pausa a mitad de su oración y el terror que su mirada trataba de esconder, a veces creía que de no haber tomado la responsabilidad de manejar Kagura Enterprises hubiese sido una buena psicóloga.

La sacerdotisa decidió sacar la piedra del zapato para darle alivio así que fingió confusión por unos segundos para luego sonreír y asentir mientras seguía buscando algo en su cartera.

— Si por supuesto, incluso fui a visitarlo más de una vez — Leona se paralizo unos segundos para luego relajar sus hombros. "Bien" pensó Chizuru "Ahora a lo que nos interesa" — Antes de hablar de eso hay algo que debo mostrarte.

Iori observaba a las mujeres con desinterés ocasionalmente dándole un vistazo a la barra. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era beber hasta que no pudiese levantarse.

Chizuru deposito una pequeña carpeta sobre la mesa y procedió a abrirla sacando unos papeles y un par de fotografías, debían hacer esto rápido mientras que Leona aún estaba anonadada por las buenas noticias sobre Heidern.

– Sé que tal vez no es algo que quieras revivir, pero hemos hecho avances en la investigación sobre los sucesos que tomaron lugar luego de la aparición de Verse.

Chizuru tomo uno de los papeles. Parecía ser un mapa de Japón con distintos tintes rojos en diferentes regiones.

— Estos son los territorios en donde captamos un incremento de ondas de energía, desde que Heidern abandono la investigación me he adjudicado la responsabilidad de financiar la búsqueda de los individuos resucitados. El problema es que últimamente no hemos tenido éxito en el rastreo de algunos y hace unos días encontramos esto en Ámsterdam.

Chizuru tomo la foto de Chris mientras levantaba su mirada de los papeles para echar un vistazo a Leona, pero para su sorpresa la chica de pelo negro se estaba calzando la chaqueta. Chizuru la observó confundida, Iori lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto la sacerdotisa con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— La única razón por la que vine aquí fue para hablar sobre el Comandante, ya escuche lo que debía escuchar. No tengo interés en nada más — Leona se paralizo por unos segundos hasta que clavó sus ojos fríos en los de Kagura — Gracias por no delatar mi ubicación.

El rostro de la sacerdotisa se volvió de piedra.

Leona se levantó de la silla lista para irse pero la sacerdotisa habló con rapidez.

— ¡Espera! — dijo mientras se frotaba la frente con molestia. Como una cortesía Leona volvió a tomar asiento — ¿De veras no tienes interés en nada de lo que tengo para decir?

Leona no respondió y Chizuru lo tomo como una señal para seguir.

— La verdadera razón por la cual te cite es porque necesitamos tu ayuda en la investigación.

La joven trago en seco ¿La investigación? Al diablo con eso, tenia una avión que tomar, ya no estaba obedeciendo órdenes.

Y como si no fuese suficiente Verse era un nombre que no había oído en un largo tiempo. Por alguna razón Heidern se había determinado en mantenerla al margen del caso, lo cual había sido desconcertante pero Leona, como siempre hacía, obedeció sin chistar. Al fin y al cabo, mientras menos se involucrara en asuntos pertinentes a KOF más en paz se encontraba.

Así que no, Leona no tenia interés en continuar una investigación que solo reviviría fantasmas de su antigua vida, e hizo todo lo posible para transmitirlo a través de su mirada.

Kagura se lamió los labios y suspiro mientras extendía la mano alcanzándole la foto. Leona dudó unos segundos hasta que la tomo con genuina curiosidad, pero la imagen del familiar rostro fue suficiente para drenar la sangre de su cuerpo.

— De veras necesitamos tu ayuda — dijo Chizuru con voz sobria.

La joven calló unos segundos hasta que golpeo la foto contra la mesa, dejando en evidencia el miedo en sus ojos a pesar de sus intentos por esconderlo.

— No quiero volver a esa vida Chizuru, si de verdad has hablado con Heidern entonces comprenderás lo que digo.

Chizuru parpadeó mientras se reacomodaba en la silla y apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa. El miedo en la joven era demasiado grande, pudo percibirlo, por lo cual supo que seria su responsabilidad arrancarlo.

— Lo comprendo Leona, mas de lo que crees — sus ojos café se clavaron en la joven escarbando su alma — Es por eso que lamento lo que estamos por hacer.

Chizuru frunció el ceño y observo a Iori de reojo, quien apenas había estado prestando atención a la conversación y mantenía los ojos en la puerta como si quisiera echar a correr.

Si rezar hubiese evitado la atrocidad que estaba por pasar Yagami no habría dudado en ponerse de rodillas. Desde que Kagura había dicho que necesitarían la ayuda de la niña Heidern Yagami supo que la respuesta de Leona seria tan incierta como tirar una moneda al aire.

Finalmente la moneda había caído sin beneficiar a ninguno de los tres, y ahora dependía de Iori remediarlo.

La sacerdotisa piso su pie debajo de la mesa haciéndolo gruñir en enojo y finalmente el hombre dirigió su vista a Leona mandándole escalofríos por la espina. La joven reconoció la usual mirada que el solía lanzarle antes de sus peleas.

El pelirrojo tensó la mandíbula sin pestañear y tal cual sacerdote que bendice a sus ovejas levantó una mano hacia ella cuya cara permanecía de mármol.

Leona se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, inconsciente del desastre que se había presentado ante su puerta.

Quiso abrir la boca para hablar pero su garganta se selló y en su confusión pudo sentir como con el pasar de los segundos sus pulmones lloraban cada vez mas por algo de oxígeno, dándole la certeza de que estaba en la cima de un ataque de pánico. Apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa con dificultad.

Levantó la vista y observo a Chizuru, pero en lugar de la usual preocupación materna que su mirada solía transmitir encontró determinación y frialdad.

— Supuse que serias difícil de persuadir Leona. No puedo dejar que escapes nuevamente ahora que te tenemos tan cerca.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — soltó con dificultad con sus ojos en la mano de Iori. Chizuru inspecciono las venas que comenzaban a hincharse en el rostro de la joven y presiono los labios con fuerza.

Leona sintió como la sangre golpeaba en sus sienes con fervor. Tuvo el deseo de saltar hacia Yagami…y arrancarle la cabeza.

Volvió en si, "¿Es posible que él este…?" No, no lo era. Jamás lo había hecho. No se atrevería ¿Verdad?

— Voy a facilitarte esto lo mas que pueda. Tampoco disfruto esta situación pero se agotan mis recursos y mi piedad. Tienes dos opciones, cooperar o perder el control — Leona frunció el ceño, su rostro reflejando una pregunta que no fue capaz de formular. Chizuru hablo casi con burla — ¿Estas sorprendida? ¿De veras crees que los únicos capaces de despertar el Disturbio son los Hakkeshu?

Leona clavo las uñas sobre la mesa dejando un rastro de astillas ante las palabras de Kagura. No, esto no era un ataque de pánico. Por fin reconoció las sensaciones, la falta de aire, las venas hinchadas, el poder saliendo de ella, el deseo de lastimar. Estaba transformándose como aquel día.

— Detente…no….pue-

La gente en el bar comenzó a voltear su cabeza al oír como una mesa temblaba a lo que Iori adopto una mirada intimidante a través de su respiración entrecortada, pero no fue suficiente para que los clientes desviaran su atención. Chizuru se acercó al rostro de Leona.

— Incluso un pequeño episodio sin victimas en un bar de Yokohama será suficiente para que Heidern te encuentre, una niña rabiosa no es una ocurrencia de todos los días.

A través del esfuerzo que tal invasión le costaba Iori noto como los ojos de Leona se volvían amarillos a la par que las pupilas de gato comenzaban a formarse, y a pesar de ser algo que había presenciado con anterioridad esta vez le causo escalofríos. Él lo sabia mejor que nadie, si esto continuaba la niña no seria capaz de volver en si, y con su propia salud en descenso tendrían un problema demasiado grande para sus manos.

Yagami hablo.

— Chizuru — ella se dio media vuelta notando por fin las gotas de sudor en la frente de Iori, quien hablo con dificultad — Es suficiente.

En un movimiento repentino el pelirrojo bajo su mano, procediendo a reclinarse en su asiento de un tirón mientras trataba de serenar su corazón agitado.

Leona respiro hondo mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la mesa, llegando a oír los susurros a través del bar y la música de rock detenerse. Luego de unos segundos levantó su rostro enrojecido para observar a Yagami con ojos azules rebalsando de rabia.

Ahora sabía de lo que ambos eran capaces de hacer.

Iori se preparo para lo que sea que fuese a pasar, podía sentir la tensión de una pelea a punto de llevarse a cabo.

Chizuru observo a Leona con ojos abiertos reconociendo en su mirada la determinación característica de la joven, la cual estaba al borde el ataque. La heredera del clan Kagura hablo.

— Antes de que esto escale más de lo que debería, hay algo que tienes que saber — tomó el vaso de cerveza y se lo terminó de un trago — Es probable que Gaidel esté vivo.

* * *

La cabeza del hombre se disparó hacia atrás como un látigo causando que un hilo de sangre pintase el concreto. El sujeto se llevo una mano a la nariz mientras que el chico que había tirado el puñetazo se paraba entre él y las chicas anonadadas.

Adelheid hablo monótono, aún en guardia.

— ¿Acabaste? — el hombre sangrante no respondió, Adelheid continuo — Vete de aquí, es la última vez que pones tus manos sobre ella — El muchacho pensó en agregar 'O sino…' pero se decidió por no decir nada mas, de todas formas el bastardo ya estaba aterrado.

Adelheid, Akari y Sora vieron como el hombre obeso corría alejándose del callejón como una ardilla asustada y las chicas no pudieron frenar una risilla mientras el joven sacudía su puño para perder la sensación.

Sora habló con claro alivio.

— Gracias niño, de veras — Adelheid hizo un gesto quitándole importancia al favor — ¡De veras! Ese loco viene acosando a Akari desde que llegamos al callejón.

Bernstein no dudo de sus palabras, desde el día en que había comenzado su búsqueda por esos lares había notado como el sujeto se volvía cada vez mas insistente con la prostituta con el correr de las noches, pero esta había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Mientras hablaba con los dealers Adelheid pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como el hombre le propinaba una bofetada a la chica que la noche anterior había tratado de venderle su servicio.

Instintivamente el joven le había propinado una patada alta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pelea había terminado con el sujeto sangrando por la nariz y sosteniéndose el estomago con dolor.

Akari sonrió mientras Sora continuaba halagando a un Bernstein que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

— Es suficiente Sora — dijo Akari mientras clavaba sus ojos en los del chico — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Adelheid — contesto el sin mucha importancia.

— Bien Adelheid ¿No te molestaría quedarte con nosotras hasta que termine la noche? Solo en caso de que ese loco vuelva.

¿Por qué no? No era como si el rubio tuviese algo para hacer, la búsqueda de Leona estaba estancada.

Ningún dealer o adicto parecía saber de quien estaba hablando, y si lo sabían se rehusaban a responder. Esta había sido otra noche en vano, haciendo que Adelheid se decidiera a que fuese la última en ese callejón de mala muerte. Continuaría la cacería en otra zona de Kannai, aún tenia la certeza de que Leona se encontraba en ese distrito. A pesar de esto, como cortesía de su última noche en el callejón, asintió al pedido de las chicas.

La noche continuo sin sobresaltos, de vez en cuando algún adicto se acercaba tratando de intercambiar drogas por una mamada pero apenas veían la mirada de Adelheid se alejaban con desdén.

Luego de unas horas Akari se resolvió a volver a casa, y luego de prácticamente rogar al rubio de que la acompañase, este como buen servidor aceptó. Sin nada más que decir se despidieron de Sora quien iba a continuar su turno y se hicieron paso por las calles iluminadas del distrito.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, Akari ocasionalmente cerrando el espacio entre ambos haciendo tocar sus hombros, sobresaltando a Adelheid el cual tomaba su distancia. La situación la hizo sonreír.

La prostituta hablo con curiosidad disfrazada.

— Eres buen peleador — se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Adelheid desvió la mirada.

— Gracias

Ambos volvieron al silencio.

Akari no pudo soportar la música que venia de los locales así que escupió lo que quiso preguntar toda la noche.

— ¿Eres un policía?

Los ojos de Adelheid se abrieron de par en par pero luego una leve sonrisa se esparció por su rostro sorprendiendo a Akari. Finalmente, pensó ella, la seriedad del chico estaba derritiéndose.

— No — contestó — Solo soy…un buen peleador.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo en Japón?

"Dios" pensó Adelheid.

La joven parecía determinada a arrancar cuanta información pudiese de él, lo cual lo hizo suspirar.

A veces soltar tus problemas sobre oídos de extraños es la mejor opción de catarsis, ciertamente mejor que confiarlos en Rose.

Se sentía un fracasado. La búsqueda de Leona estaba seca como un desierto excluyendo la pista del cajero. Lo único que había logrado conseguir fue un nudillo dolorido por haber golpeado al acosador, y metanfetaminas, las cuales acababa por desechar de todas formas.

Le respondió con sinceridad, aunque cauteloso.

— Estoy buscando a alguien — Akari volteo a verlo mientras caminaban, sus oídos atentos, pero el mantuvo su boca cerrada haciendo que la curiosidad de la chica se revolviese como un gusano.

Que rareza, pensó. Sus palabras despertaron el recuerdo de la castaña que días antes se había presentado en el antiguo callejón con una foto de una Joanna de cabello azul.

Parecía que los caucásicos tenían el mal habito de perder a la gente. Como con la mayoría de las cosas la chica no le prestó mucha atención y continuo con el interrogatorio.

Se arreglo el cabello e hizo que la pregunta sonara lo más desinteresada posible.

— ¿A quién?

El chico pensó unos segundos mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Una…amiga — Ja. Adelheid se retorció ante el pensamiento. Amigos con Leona Heidern. Que oración más cómica.

Akari asintió levemente y ante el silencio que se presentó luego de su respuesta pudo deducir que Adelheid no estaba interesado en hablar del tema, así que la chica desvió la conversación.

Caminaron por la avenida principal por unos minutos, Akari hablándole sobre los obstáculos del trabajo. Desde lidiar con clientes enamorados, clientes violentos y clientes que, en sus propias palabras, no podían "levantarla".

Adelheid por su parte estaba contento con solo escuchar, prefería que la chica hablase sobre ella misma a que escarbara en su identidad.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras llegaron a una zona no transitada y alejada de turistas alcanzando un pequeño complejo de apartamentos.

— Es aquí — dijo Akari cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta observando al chico con ojos brillosos — Gracias por ayudarme, eres todo un caballero.

Adelheid permaneció estoico a pesar de que la punta de sus orejas se tornaron rojas. Akari sonrió y se decidió a hacer la oferta.

— Quiero ofrecerte un trabajo — el joven frunció el ceño en confusión — Como guardaespaldas, para mi y las chicas.

Adelheid comenzó a negar con la cabeza inconscientemente, enterrando el entusiasmo de Akari cien metros bajo tierra.

— Lo siento — dijo el genuinamente — No puedo.

Era verdad, esta noche había sido una excepción, pero ya no podría darse ese lujo. El tiempo le jugaba en contra si quería encontrar a Leona antes de que se trasladara nuevamente.

Akari trato de sonreír.

— No hay problema.

— Es que no-

— No te preocupes, supongo que fuimos mimadas por nuestra última guardaespaldas — dijo Akari mientras sus ojos divagaban — Era genial, aunque algo misteriosa.

Por supuesto que no podía aceptar, probablemente Leona estaba eligiendo un nuevo país hacia donde migrar en este momento, así que debía apresurarse antes de que el rastro se enfriara. No había tiempo para hacer de niñera.

Adelheid trató de buscar algo para decir que aminorara el golpe.

—Estoy seguro de que encontraran a alguien más…— dijo mientras se rascaba la sien.

Akari suspiro lanzando una sonrisa derrotada.

— Eso espero — contestó mientras jugueteaba con la llave de la puerta — Sabes, es gracioso. Le ofrecí a Joanna el trabajo luego de haberme ayudado de la misma manera en la que tu lo hiciste esta noche, tal vez-

"¿Qué?" Él la interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Joanna?

— Si, nuestra antigua guardaespaldas — contestó ella como si fuese algo obvio.

"¿Un nombre occidental?" Los ojos de Adelheid se prendieron fuego. Tal vez no fuese más que una paranoia pero el joven prefirió tirar del hilo.

— ¿Cómo era?

— Como dije, genial, misterios-

— No no ¿Cómo era físicamente? ¿Tenía el cabello azul?

— ¿Qué? — Akari frunció el ceño mientras sonreía en confusión — ¿Por qué quieres sa-

"Oh no"

Las neuronas de la joven hicieron corto circuito y las llaves se cayeron de sus manos. Rápidamente se agachó para recogerlas mientras en su mente los engranajes comenzaban a girar a mil kilómetros por hora.

Cabello azul. Cabello azul. Maldición.

Akari recordó la foto que la morena le había mostrado y las raíces azules que se habían comenzando a ver en el cabello negro de su guardaespaldas los últimos días antes de que desapareciera.

Dos caucásicos en el distrito Kannai en busca de Joanna. ¿Era posible que el este trabajando con aquella mujer?

Akari nunca supo la relación que ambas mantenían, pero respetaba a su antigua guardaespaldas lo suficiente como para no preguntar. Además de eso, recordaba la mirada de terror de Joanna cuando le había dicho que alguien había estado preguntando por ella.

Akari notó que Adelheid la observaba fijo y sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. De algo estaba segura, Joanna quería permanecer escondida de quien sea la estuviese buscando, así que como un favor a sus servicios se iba a asegurar de borrar sus pisadas.

Si tan solo no fuese tan mala para esconder la verdad.

La joven jugueteó con sus llaves mientras improvisaba algunas mentiras ¿Como era físicamente?

— Era, pues, tu sabes, ¡alta! Más alta que tu, y eh- musculosa. Demasiado…sonreía todo el tiempo — Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, Adelheid lo notó pero permaneció en silencio — Era una mujer japonesa enorme y sonriente.

¡Si! Perfecto. Eso seria suficiente para despistarlo.

— Una mujer _japonesa_ llamada Joanna... — dijo el alzando una ceja inquisitiva.

— Pues…s-si.

"Ella sabe algo" pensó Adelheid "Ella sabe".

Un silencio incómodo se levantó entre ambos, interrumpido solo por el tintineo de las llaves que Akari batallaba por encajar en la cerradura.

Adelheid habló impaciente.

— Y dime ¿en dónde la conocis-

— ¡Adiós Adelheid! Gracias de nuevo por lo de esta noche, eres un ángel.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese preguntar algo más finalmente la chica logró meter la llave escurriéndose dentro como un conejo que escapa a un zorro apenas susurrando un adiós, dando un portazo en el rostro del joven.

Bernstein permaneció tieso por unos segundos hasta que su intuición comenzó a llenar los espacios en blanco.

Adelheid sabía, tal como sabia que el sol saldría en la mañana, que Akari era consciente de quien estaba buscando. Aún en shock se dio media vuelta emprendiéndose a su lugar de hospedaje mientras su mente trataba de armar el rompecabezas.

¿Guardaespaldas de prostitutas? Era un poco arriesgado, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello mas sentido cobraba. Tal cual como los adictos las prostitutas eran consideradas escoria, pero a diferencia de los yonquis mantenían la discreción como requisito para su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quien pagaría los servicios de una suelta de lengua? Podía comprender la súbita resistencia de Akari ante su indagación.

Pero Adelheid no era estúpido, así como la debilidad de los adictos eran las drogas, la de una prostituta era el dinero. Akari estaba fuera del cuadro, lo que solo significaba…

El joven disparo a correr a través de las calles esquivando a los transeúntes, rezando porque Sora aún estuviese en el callejón.

* * *

En un lugar recóndito de Angola un hombre desnudo se hace paso a través de un pequeño mercado de pulgas con movimientos alarmados, cubierto de tierra y con ojos dementes. El sujeto corre y grita tratando de comunicarse con la gente que pasa pero estos lo ignoran aterrados. Finalmente se rinde cayendo de rodillas, las lagrimas rodando por su rostro enrojecido.

— ¡Leona! — grita desgarrando sus pulmones, pero la gente se limita a observarlo como un animal de zoológico. Algunas mujeres se cubren los oídos y otras no pueden evitar lagrimear ante la imagen de un hombre despojado de su sanidad.

El se limita a llorar ¿Donde están todos? ¿Donde esta su esposa? ¿Su hija? ¿Acaso él se la llevó?

De repente siente una mano en el hombro, enviando un escalofrió a través de su cuerpo como una ducha fría, a lo que en su instinto voltea para pegar un puñetazo. Su intento falla ya que apenas logra ponerse de pie para luego marearse y caer de bruces, su cabeza dando vueltas como un carrusel.

Por un momento su visión se oscurece dándole la certeza de que esta por desmayarse, pero la mano que se posa sobre su hombro lo devuelve a la realidad.

El hombre abre sus ojos tratando de adaptar su visión a través de las lagrimas hasta que la silueta comienza a tomar forma.

La figura usa una larga túnica negra con capucha, lo que hace imposible que el hombre pueda ver su rostro, pero casi como si pudiese leer su mente el extraño se la saca revelando unos aburridos ojos café en un rostro relativamente joven.

El hombre permanece en el suelo sin saber que hacer, aún sintiéndose desorientado y lanzando miradas violentas alrededor. La gente de piel negra que se atumultan a cierta distancia no se parecen a él o al extraño en absoluto.

Algunos compradores aún los observan pero la mayoría trata de esquivarlos pisándole los dedos haciéndole entrar en razón de que están en el medio del camino.

— Sígueme — dice la voz desconocida con tranquilidad. El extraño le ofrece una mano pero el lo ignora.

— Debo encontrar a mi familia — contesta el hombre mientras se para con ojos preocupados, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez.

— Ya no están aquí — dice la figura inspeccionándolo, ciertamente era un desastre cubierto de lodo.

El rostro del hombre confundido se distorsiona en ira mientras extiende sus manos tomando al extraño de la túnica, zarandeándolo como una maraca.

— ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! — el extraño se limita a observarlo sombrío con un leve subir de las comisuras de su boca. ¿Acaso estaba entretenido? — ¡¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre mi familia?!

Para su sorpresa el desconocido movió sus manos con elegancia, posándolas sobre las suyas que aún sostenían sus ropas y removiéndolas lentamente, casi con ternura. Luego le dirigió una mirada fría.

— Sígueme, necesitas descansar.

El hombre desnudo tiro un puñetazo, pero antes de que pudiese conectar el extraño lo tomó del pescuezo tirándolo sobre su espalda en la tierra como si fuese un niño de seis años.

Trato de levantarse pero la figura se agacho a su lado, aun sosteniéndolo del cuello. Algunos curiosos comenzaron a parlotear y murmurar en un lenguaje que el hombre no reconoció.

Su atacante habló con suavidad.

— Sé que estas confundido y comprendo que temes sobre el paradero de tu familia, pero si quieres respuestas primero tendrás que calmarte. Te diré lo que necesitas saber si vienes conmigo.

— ¡Dime que es lo que sabes ahora! ¿En donde están? Mi aldea…que-

El hombre de ojos café lo observó con una expresión benevolente como la que los padres regalan a sus hijos caprichosos, y lentamente la horrible verdad invadió la mente del hombre desnudo como una represa rebalsada.

El extraño habló aun mas suave.

— Tú sabes que es lo que paso, sabes la verdad. Antes de que tu mente desentierre aún mas dolor deberías calzarte unas prendas cómodas y descansar bajo techo para que podamos conversar. ¿Mmh? ¿Qué dices?

Los recuerdos llovieron en su memoria a cántaros, imágenes de su esposa llorando, de su aldea destrozada, de los ojos amarillos de su hija.

La verdad estaba al alcance de su mano, solo dependía de él correr el velo.

Nuevamente el desconocido extendió su mano, y luego de unos largos segundos el hombre cooperó aunque parándose por su cuenta.

— Toma — dijo mientras le alcanzaba una túnica negra que había traído en sus manos — A menos que quieras caminar desnudo.

Por primera vez desde que había despertado en ese campo desolado notó su estado deplorable, su shock inicial lo hizo inconsciente de que había caminado todo el trayecto hasta esa pequeña aldea como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Aun desconfiado tomo la túnica y se vistió.

Los pocos curiosos a su alrededor finalmente perdieron el entusiasmo y continuaron su recorrido por el mercado, dándose vuelta casualmente para echarles un ojo.

Sin decir otra palabra el extraño comenzó a caminar y el hombre lo siguió inspeccionando su rostro en vano, si en algún momento lo había conocido no lo recordaba. Caminó junto a él a la expectativa de que dijese algo.

Finalmente el extraño sonrió, abrió su boca y habló.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Gaidel — dijo él mientras miraba a su alrededor oyendo el parloteo en un lenguaje extranjero — ¿En dónde estamos?

— Angola — contestó el hombre de ojos café mientras paraba en una tienda.

Gaidel lo vio hablar con fluidez mientras compraba una manzana roja. De repente su estómago comenzó a gruñir, ahora que su desesperación había calmado un hambre violento invadía su consciencia.

El hombre se la alcanzó.

— Debes estar hambriento — dijo mientras Gaidel tomaba la manzana dándole un buen mordisco. Miró al extraño mientras masticaba con ojos desconfiados.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Tu salvador — respondió el extraño con cara de piedra para luego reír al ver el ceño fruncido de Gaidel — Pero puedes llamarme Yashiro.

* * *

**Bueno gente, llevo un tiempo pero aca esta el sexto capítulo.**

**No estoy del todo contenta con el resultado final pero si no lo publicaba ahora iba a continuar editando por semanas.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


End file.
